


Finding Home

by Kimbit47



Series: Jane & Annabeth [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbit47/pseuds/Kimbit47
Summary: Miranda tries to bring Shepard back to help with the collector problem. Shepard's team is split up all over the galaxy and lost. What will happen and how will this new team come together?Part 3 of Home is Where Family is!! (Short summery of first two parts in the notes of first chapter)What would happen if Shepard had had a sister. What if the events of Mindoir drove them apart to be raised by two different men only to be reunited within the Alliance. How will love and family play its part in the battle for the galaxy?Follows cannon with some AU aspects.BioWare owns the rights to the story and characters that appear within this fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1 (Miranda)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the start of Part 3 of my story!! I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> If you have not read Home Is Where Family Is a quick run down is as follows.
> 
> Jane Shepard survived the attack on Mindoir and was raised by Anderson but what she didn't know was that her younger sister Annabeth survived as well. Annabeth was taken by the Batarians only to escape when they reached Omega. Annabeth found her self in the position of demanding help from a Krogan, Wrex, who later adopted her. Annabeth, not wanting to be known as a survivor of the attack changed her name to Annabeth Jackson.
> 
> The two sister are reunited later in life when they are both assigned to serve under Anderson at the ages of 22 and 24. Both Complete ICT training and have the N7 designation. While on shore leave both become heroes when Batarians try to raid the colony.
> 
> Soon Jane Shepard becomes the Commander and XO of the Normandy and is Humanities first Spectre candidate even though it was Annabeth who started to fall for Jane's Turian Mentor. It was not meant to be however when the events of Eden prime happened causing a galaxy wide chase for Saren and his Geth.
> 
> In the end Jane and Garrus fall in love, Kaidan and Ashley try their hand a romance and Wrex is a loving father to not just Annabeth but Jane as well.
> 
> Once Jane died the others were let to cope with what happened. Wrex heads home to prepare the Krogan, Tali heads back to the fleet, Liara looks for Jane, Joker wants his wings back, Garrus gets fed-up with the bullshit, Ashley tries to recover form Vermire, Kaidan has his heart broken and Annabeth goes on leave to find herself.
> 
> Now we pick up with Miranda trying to save Jane and bring back the galaxy's best chance at survival.

Miranda was sitting at her desk looking over the information in front of her. Shepard’s body was in worst shape then she initially thought but that was no matter, her brain was intact and her body could be rebuilt. Miranda had always liked a challenge and this was definitely going to be a challenge. Before her was all the information that Cerberus could find on the Captain, from her personal life to her career, it was all laid out in front of her. She had told the Illusive Man that she could make Shepard just the way she was and she didn’t plan on letting him down.

After weeks of research and months of surgeries Shepard was starting to look like a human again. Not just exposed bones, muscle and flesh but human. It was now time to start working on the other parts of Shepard but Miranda would need to consult the Illusive Man before she continued.

Miranda didn’t like unknown variables so she was really hoping that the Illusive Man went with her idea of installing a control chip into Shepard’s brain. That way if the Captain woke up and decided to attack them instead of the real treat they could stop her. Use her as a puppet if need be but she would only do it if the Illusive Man agreed. Technically, the chip would mean Shepard would be herself but on a leash, a perfect weapon for Cerberus to control to help Humanity.

“Miranda, to what do I owe the pleaser?” The Illusive Man asked the moment the call connected.

“I am sure you have read my reports on the progress of Project Lazarus but I needed to contact you on some specifics before I continue.” Miranda said as she looked at the man who had become almost a surrogate father, _almost_ being the key word.

The Illusive Man took a long drag on his cigarette before answering. Miranda hated the fact that he smoked. If he wanted to die an early death it was up to him but it always grossed her out. “Yes, I have read the reports and I am impressed with what I am seeing so far.” Miranda felt her chest swell with pride at his praise but didn’t show it. That was one way to lose his respect, being proud at his praise was one thing he couldn’t stand. “What is it you want to discuss with me?” He asked bringing Miranda back to herself.

“I am at stage in the reconstruction that, if wanted, I could place a control chip into Shepard’s brain. This would make it so that if she didn’t agree to help us we could make her. Or if she did help and then later turned on us we wouldn’t have to worry about the backlash.” Miranda told him hoping he would see her logic. The Illusive Man took another long drag from his cigarette as he considered what she had put forth.

“No. No control chip. She needs to still be Shepard and a control chip would make it to easy for us to interfere. If we wanted a Shepard we could control we might as well just use a clone.” He finally said. Miranda was disappointed up she understood his reasoning. If he wanted Captain Shepard then he would get Captain Shepard.

Miranda acknowledged and continued to report on everything that was happening on the station and what she planned to do next with the Commander. Once she had come to an end of her report the Illusive Man informed about some troubling information.

“Another one of our bases was hit close to where Lazarus is parked. Be on guard. We are still trying to figure out who we are dealing with but they seem to be highly skilled and not afraid to come at us. My hope is that once Shepard is on her feet we can recruit this annoyance and stop worrying about it. The Captain has a habit of doing the impossible and if she can recruit who ever this is then we will have killed to birds with one stone. Keep up the work Miranda.” He said before letting her go.

Miranda didn’t like the sounds of that. Someone was hitting their bases all across the galaxy and they had no leads on who was doing it or why. She decided that she would have to talk with Jacob and Wilson about upping security.

\--

Miranda was looking at one of the monitors in front of her. Shepard’s progress had been good so far. The cybernetics were holding good and she was healing quite nicely. She still had some ways to go but Shepard would probably only need a few more months of work before she was ready to be woken up.

Miranda was in the middle of deciding what to do next when Shepard’s heart monitor started to go off. “Wilson, somethings wrong.” she said as she moved across the room.

“She’s reacting to out side stimuli, showing an awareness to her surroundings.” Wilson said as he looked at one to read outs. Miranda was looking at a different monitor when Wilson said something that Miranda was dreading. “Oh my god, Miranda. I think she’s waking up.”

Miranda calmly walked over to Shepard’s side to see that yes, she was waking up. Her green-eyes backlit with a red-orange glow were trying to focus on her. “Damn it, Wilson. She not ready yet. Give her a sedative.” She ordered him. She could see Shepard was trying to move so Miranda looked into her eyes when she spoke. “Captain, don’t try to move. Just lay still and try to stay calm.”

“Her heart rate is still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts. Stats are pushing into the red zone. It’s not working.” Wilson said as she moved around to look at the monitors herself, Wilson ran over to one of the others while she looked them over. They were going to loss Shepard if they didn’t do something soon.

“Another dose, now!” Miranda ordered. If this didn’t work she didn’t know what they would do but thankfully it did. Wilson let her know that Shepard’s stats were returning to normal as she moved to check on Shepard. She was still looking around and the fear in her eyes was palpable and Miranda need to comfort her as best she could.

“I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again.” She ordered as she looked back into the Captain’s eyes. She could see that Shepard was falling back into slumber which allowed her to relax a bit.

Something was off, however. Miranda couldn’t shake the feeling that Wilson had intentionally awoken the Captain. She would have to keep a closer eye on him from now on. They were so close she couldn’t risk failure now.

\--

“Wake up, Captain!” Miranda said into the comm. She could see Shepard in the monitors of the security room and it looked like she as still heavily sedated. Miranda hoped that she had remotely injected enough counter drugs to wake her but being on the other side of the station wasn’t helping.

“Shepard, do you hear me get out of that bed now this facility is under attack.” Miranda tried again she shot one of the Mechs that tried to get to her. When she looked back at the monitor she saw with relief that the Captain was slowly waking. “Shepard, your scars aren’t healed but I need you to get moving this facility is under attack” She said seeing the Captain starting to sit up and take in her surroundings.

 _Good, at least she is trying._ Miranda thought as another two Mechs came into the room. Miranda was able to throw them hard enough that they didn’t get up before she continued to talk to the Captain. “There is a pistol in the lock on the other side of the room. Hurry!” Miranda could see that Mechs were heading in Shepard’s direction and if she didn’t have a weapon that wouldn’t be good. “Grab the pistol and armor from the locker” She said again as the Captain moved to collect the things she need.

Miranda had to fight off three more Mechs while Shepard quickly and easily put on the armor. _Well at least she remembers how to do that. That’s a good sign._ Miranda thought as she watched Shepard put on the last of the armor as she dug threw the security logs to figure out what happened.

 _‘This pistol doesn’t have a thermal chip.’_ Shepard said sounding a bit exasperated.

“It’s a Med-bay. We’ll get you a clip from – Damn it! The canisters by the door are going to blow! Get to cover.” Miranda saw Shepard move and was impressed with how quick the Captain was falling into old habits of a soldier. _Another good sign._ Miranda looked at one of the other monitors and almost hit the wall. “Someone is hacking security trying to kill you. Look around the area for a thermal chip. There should be some lying around.” Miranda informed the Captain.

Miranda knew that the Captain wouldn’t be so responsive if she knew that she was in a Cerberus facility but was happy to keep her in the dark for now. The Captain was making good time for someone who has been dead or in a coma for the last two years and Miranda couldn’t help the pride that washed through her. Shepard was literally Miranda’s work of art.

Miranda had to admit that the Captain was impressive to watch as she tore threw the Mechs that got in her way. She could tell that they had brought Shepard back for a reason. If anyone could fight off the Reapers and stop whatever is attacking human colonists it was this woman. _As long as she helped them._ She thought cynically.

As she helped the Captain threw the facility, Miranda’s hands flew across the controls trying to keep the Mechs distracted so they wouldn’t notice Shepard moving threw the facility.

“You’re doing great, Shepard. Head to the next room and I will… Shepard do you read me!? I’ve got Mechs moving in on my position.” Miranda tried a few more commands but it was no use. Miranda didn’t like it but Shepard was now on her own until she could reach her.

Miranda moved as fast as she could to try and get to the shuttle bay. She hoped that the Captain would make it there as well but she didn’t have time to think about it. She was being overrun with the amount of Mechs heading her way but her anger was helping fuel her drive forward. She was angry more at herself then she was at Wilson. Yes, Wilson had betrayed them but Miranda had been keeping a close eye on the slippery bastard but he had found a way to get what he wanted. She was separated from everyone and he more then likely thought that Shepard was dead but that didn’t matter. She was going to kill him when and if she saw him.

The fighting was taking its toll on her but Miranda kept pushing. She only had a few more rooms to go and she would be in shuttle bay. She had actually made it out better then she thought she was going to. She had been shot in the arm but it was thankfully just a flesh wound and didn’t hurt too bad. She was pretty sure Wilson had gotten into the security Mechs system and sent as many as possible to stop her but she wasn’t going to be taken down by Mechs, not after everything she has been through and worked for. No, she was going to make it.

The shuttle bay was clear of all mechs which Miranda was thankful for. She needed to get to the Captain before anything happened to her. She was had just gotten to the door that would lead her back towards the bio-wing when it opened. Standing in front of her was Captain Shepard, Jacob and Wilson. Miranda had just enough time to go from shock to fury before she raised her gun and shot Wilson point blank in the chest.


	2. Chapter 2 (Jane)

_Cerberus! I’m in a God Damn Cerberus Base!_ Jane thought as she, Jacob and Wilson made their way towards the shuttle bay. _Why the hell would Cerberus of all people want me back?_ She thought as she overrode two Mechs at once. When she had woken up it had been very confusing but finding herself in battle was actually helping. She remember everything so clearly, the Normandy being destroyed by an unknown enemy, arguing with Kaidan to get his ass in gear, getting Joker and Annie to the escape pod and most of all being blown out into space.

As the memories came back so did the fear, it was a good thing that she had the battle in front of her to focus on or she wasn’t sure what would happen. The first thing she wanted to do when she got out of here was call Annie and Garrus. They were the two she needed to find first, then Anderson, Wrex and Hackett. If Cerberus really thought she was going to work for them they had another thing coming.

When a bullet grazed her left leg, Jane snapped out of her head and back into the fight. She wasn’t sure what it was but she had a bad feeling about Wilson. Something about his story wasn’t adding up and she really didn’t feel like getting shot in the back. Jacob on the other hand seemed to be alright. Ex-Alliance and he had told her about Cerberus even though she had put two and two together when she saw the logos plastered everywhere.

“Wilson, Override that Mech! Jacob! Can you lift those two in the air?” Jane yelled from her hiding spot just behind Wilson.

“I’m on it!” Jacob yelled as he used his biotics to lift the two Mechs perfectly into the air. It took Jane only seconds to take them down and sprint to the next location.

Jane was shocked at how fast and easily she could move. For being dead or in a coma for the better part of two years, she seemed to be able to move almost better than before she was resurrected. She found that running took less out of her and so did jump, diving and pretty much anything else. She also found that the wound on her leg didn’t hurt nearly as much as it should.

“Come on! Through here, we’re almost at the–” Wilson was says as the door opened. On the other side was a beautiful woman in a skin tight white and black suit with black hair and blue eyes. She looked slightly shocked that the door had opened. “Miranda, but you were–” Wilson tried to say but the fury on the face of the woman told Jane all she need to know. Miranda shot him point blank.

She looked down at Wilson and finished his sentence. “Dead?” Her voice told of how angry she was at the man in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Jacob said as he ran form his position near the door they had just come through.

“My job, Wilson betrayed us all.” She said coolly. Jane had her weapon trained on Miranda but knew that if Miranda wanted her dead then she would have left her die instead of helping her when she first woke up.

“I knew there was something off about him.” Jane said as she lowered her weapon.

“Smart Captain, he had sabotaged the security systems, killed my staff and he would have killed us.” She said confidently. Jane didn’t doubt what she said but she was still having problems trusting anyone. _Keep your guard up, J… they’re Cerberus._ She could almost hear Annie’s voice as she thought it.

“Are you sure about that Miranda? I’ve known Wilson for years, what if you’re wrong?” Jacob said bring Jane back from her thoughts.

“I’m never wrong. I thought you would have learnt that by now Jacob.” She replied. _Well she seems stuck up and overly confident._

“If you say so, what’s our next step?” Jane asks, she didn’t really want to be with these people but for right now she didn’t have an option.

“We get on the shuttle and go. My boss wants to speck with you.” Miranda replied the hard edge leaving her voice.

Jane didn’t like that answer. “You mean the Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus. I notice the symbols right away without Jacob’s confirmation.” She didn’t want to let this woman think she had the upper hand on her. Jane was smart but she also still had no idea what they had done with her while she was with them. _2 years is a long time. Spirits, 2 years!_

“Awe Jacob, I should have known conscience would get the better of you.” Miranda said as she turned to look at her colleague.

“Lying to the Captain isn’t a way to get her to join our cause.” Jacob replied. Jane approved of his straight forwardness but he wasn’t really thinking that she would join Cerberus’s cause.

“Well, since that is out in the open is there anything else you want to know Captain?” Miranda turned back to Jane.

Jane asked several questions that she need the answers to before she went anywhere with these people. Miranda answered all of them confidently and without hesitation leaving Jane to believe that she was telling the truth. Jane didn’t like it but the only thing left to do was to follow these two until she could get a hold of Annie, Garrus or Anderson.

The group of three quickly hopped into the shuttle and were soon headed out to the next Cerberus station. Miranda had set the shuttles VI to take them there so the three Human’s sat in the back in momentary silence. In that silence, all that had happened was starting to hit home for Jane and she was trying to keep herself together. There was no way that she trusted these people so she wouldn’t let them see her as weak.

Jane was staring out at the stars as she tried to process everything when Miranda’s voice broke into her thoughts. “Before you meet with the Illusive Man we need to ask a few questions to evaluate your condition.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Come on Miranda.” Jacob said as he turned to look at her. “More tests? Shepard took down those Mechs without any trouble. That has to be good enough.” Jane was kind of surprised that Jacob was taking her side but she didn’t show it. The two seemed too focused on each other in that moment to have noticed her anyway but one could never be too careful.

“It’s been two years since the attack, The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard’s personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions.” She ordered. Jane could help but agree with both of them. Yes she knew that she remembered everything. She remembered Mindoir, she remember N7 training, she remember finding Annie, she remembered Em and the Blitz, and she remembered Eden Prime and Saren. Most of all she remembered saving Annie and Joker before being blasted out into space. But Miranda didn’t know that and neither did Jacob. She had been in a coma or worse for 2 years. She could even hear Chakwas voice insisting on answering the questions.

“Two years… I… I mean for being in a bed for two years I feel as healthy as ever.” Jane replied. She really couldn’t believe how well she felt. Jane knew enough about heath and peoples bodies to know that she really should have no strength due to bed rest but she felt like she stronger now than she ever had been. She was able to push herself so much harder then before and she had just woken up.

“I know this may be hard to wrap your head around right now Captain but we need you to answer these questions. Start with personal history.” Miranda said a bit coolly. She turned to Jacob and he reluctantly nodded and started to ask the questions.

“Okay, records show you were a colony kid, lost your parents and sister when the slavers hit Mindoir, you enlisted and rallied civilians along with Jackson and another Alliance office, do you remember that?” Jacob asked.

Of course Jane remembered that but she knew she would have to be careful. She didn’t want them knowing just how close Annie and her were so she decided that she would use only Annabeth or Jackson when talking of her sister, from the sounds of it they didn’t know that they were related. “Annabeth, Em and I had planned on getting day drunk that day. It was our first actual vacation and of course it was just our luck, something had to go wrong. We held them back though. It was a hell of a fight.” Jane said as she remembered herself, Annie and Em running into battle with just pistols and their only protection was Annie’s biotics.

“I read the reports and saw the footage. What you did out there was short of amazing.” He said before turning to the other woman. “Satisfied, Miranda?” Jacob asked, clearly not a fan of having to ask the questions.

“Almost, let’s try something more recent. Virmire, where you destroyed Saren’s cloning facility; one of your members was critically injured.” Miranda stated with zero feeling. Jane was starting to think the woman had no feelings towards people with how cold she was but she knew that wasn’t true. She had heard the emotion in Miranda’s voice over the comm when they were trying to escape the facility.

Jacob picked up right where Miranda had stopped. “Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was left severely injured and took a year and a half of recovery before she could return to active duty. It was your call, why did you choose to send Jackson after her instead of going yourself?”

Jane didn’t know if the man was being judgemental or if he was trying to distance himself from what he was asking but Jane really didn’t like these questions. “It was a tough call, Williams had fought and taken down the AA guns but Alenko was at the bomb site. We needed to make sure that bomb went off and I had full faith in Jackson to save Williams life and she did. Williams would have died if Jackson didn’t act in time and there was no guaranty that if we and changed duties that the outcome would have been any different.” Jane said defensively. She didn’t like having her past calls questioned and the fact that they seem to be trying to blame Annie for not getting there in time to stop the injuries from occurring was starting to piss Jane off.

“I understand Captain and I wasn’t judging your decision. Everybody at Cerberus knows that that cloning facility had to be destroyed.” Jacob said apparently hearing Jane’s tone. Jane almost laughed at that. What Cerberus didn’t know was that they had tried looking for the cure while there but with the limited amount of time they had and the amount of Geth they just didn’t find the cure.

“Shepard, think back to the Citadel. After the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension and you killed Saren. What happened next?” Miranda asked.

Jane thought back to the month pervious. _No, two years pervious_. As she remembered Anderson taking the Councillor position that the Council had offered humanity. She had been so proud of her father at that moment but also felt guilty. She knew that Anderson was a soldier not a politician but that was the Council needed. Someone who remembered how to react to a dire situation, not someone who would say whatever they thought would benefit their personal goals or just their people.

“Humanity was offered a spot on the Council, I recommended Captain Anderson for the position.” Jane replied after her brief reflection back.

“Yes. Captain Anderson is now Councillor Anderson though from what I hear he preferred life in the military.” Miranda informed her like Jane didn’t already know.

“Still, good to know that the Human Council member isn’t going to put politics a head of defence.” Jacob added. Jane could see that Jacob agreed that even though Anderson wasn’t a Politian he was what the Council needed.

“Your memory seems solid. There are other tests we really should run.” Jane couldn’t help but hear the slightest bit of pride in the woman’s voice but Jane really couldn’t blame her. If Miranda really did rebuild her then it was an amazing feet of ingenuity.

Jacob didn’t seem to see the need in more tests since her memories were there and he had seen her fight. Miranda conceded the point and the rest of the ride remained in silence.

\--

Jane didn’t know what to expect when Miranda told her that the Illusive Man was waiting for her but she defiantly expected it to be a person and not a QEC. She was unimpressed to say the least but it was also a smart move on the man’s part.

“Captain Shepard.” The man sitting in front of her said as he appeared. He looked to be about the same age as Anderson with vivid blue glowing eyes and graying brown hair. He had what looked to be whiskey or bourbon in a cup on his chair and a cigarette in his one hand. If Jane had to guess she would have definitely would have put down money as him being the Illusive Man.

“Illusive Man.” She stared crossing her arms and dropping back onto one hip. “I thought we would be meeting face to face.” She said, her tone reflecting her exasperation on the situation.

“A necessary precaution, not usual for people who know what you and I know.” He replied. Jane could almost feel the man’s arrogance from where she was.

“You might be the reason I’m still alive but that doesn’t mean I trust you.” Jane said. In all reality she never would, not after what she had seen during her hunt for Saren.

“You need to put your personal feelings aside.” He chastised her as if she were a child. “Humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence.”

Jane was a bit shocked was he actually saying what she thought he was saying. She needed to confirm. “The Reapers” was all she was willing to say just in case he wasn’t on the same page.

“Good to see your memory is still intact. How are you feeling?” He asked as if he was a friend who was actually concerned. If Jane had really thought about it he did spend billions rebuilding her so really it wasn’t a shock that he wanted to know how she was but she didn’t care. He wasn’t her friend.

“You need to earn the right to ask me those kinds of questions.” Jane replied coldly.

The Illusive Man looked annoyed at the comment but decided to keep his tone as neutral as possible. “Cerberus isn’t as evil as you believe.” He said. Jane didn’t believe him but she didn’t care at this point she wanted to know what the Reapers where up to, to warrant bring her back. He seemed to like this line of thinking since he stood and started to explain the situation. The human colonies that have gone missing, Cerberus’s stake in the mission, why the Alliance was doing nothing and why her. She wanted to know why Annie hadn’t picked up where she had left off or Garrus or anyone. Annie would have been the logical choice but Jane knew that it would have been harder for Annie since she wasn’t a Spectre but Garrus should been by this point. And Jane had also put Annie’s name forward for the program before she left on the last mission. What was going on?

“If what you say is true, if the Reapers are behind this, I would consider helping you.” Jane finally said. She knew that dealing with Cerberus wasn’t high on her list of things to do but if the Alliance and Council weren’t doing anything then maybe she would have to work with Cerberus to get what she needed. _Use more like_ , she thought. If they had the money and the resources then it didn’t matter. When the Reapers came everyone would have to work together or they would all pay the price.

“I would be disappointed if you accepted any of this without seeing any of it yourself. I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedoms Progress the latest colony to be abducted. Miranda and Jacob will brief you.” He replied. Jane was a little more than annoyed that he seemed to think she would trust the two operatives but in the end she need the backup and until she found a way to connect to someone outside of Cerberus she would have to put a small bit of faith in them not to shoot her in the back.

The call ended and Jane had to admit that she was very overwhelmed. She comes back from the dead only to be thrown back into the mix of things. She should have known the moment she woke up that she was going to have to pick up right from where she left off. This was already a long day and it was about to get longer.


	3. Chapter 3 (Tali)

“Auntie Raan! It’s good to hear from you.” Tali said as she looked into vid screen. It had been almost 4 months since Tali had last been home on the flotilla and she had to admit it was starting to get hard. This time she was with a completely different group of Marines, they were all a bit green in Tali’s opinion but they took their jobs seriously so she couldn’t complain too much. She just wished Reegar was here.

“Tali’Zorah, it is good to see you I just wish it was under better circumstances.” The Admiral said with a long sigh.

Tali automatically slammed the breaks in her excitement and turned her full attention to the screen in front of her. “What is it?” She asked knowing it could be good news.

Raan placed a hand over her face plate as she started to speak. “We have intercepted reports that the Human colony of Freedom’s Progress has gone dark. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem for us but Veetor’Nara was at that colony. You and your team are closest and we want you to investigate and if possible, bring Veetor home.” Raan said sounding worried.

Tali knew Veetor, he was shy and quite neurotic but he was never a danger to anyone, however, he was terrible at handling stressful situation and large crowds. Veetor was a good Quarian though and a friend. “Oh course! I’ll head there right away and let you know what we find.” Tali said as she started tapping furiously on her Omni-tool.

“See that you do and Tali?” She looked back to the vid screen to look at her Aunt. “Be careful.”

Tali smiled and gave a nod. “Don’t worry Auntie Raan, I have my shotgun.” She said hoping to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work as Raan chuckled and shook her head. “I suppose you do. Inform me the minute you know anything. Raan out.” She said and the vid screen dark.

Tali finished typing out a few commands as she made her way to the pilot to tell them their new destination. As she walked she couldn’t help but miss Joker, Annabeth and all the others form the Normandy. She had stayed in contact with Annabeth but she had lost contact with almost everyone else. She would get a message maybe one every three or four months’ form both Liara and Ashley but everyone else seemed to have fallen of the face of the galaxy. Annabeth gave her updates on most everyone but it wasn’t the same and both women knew it but it did help to knew that they were all still out there and mostly okay.

“Prazza, get your Marians ready. We just got word that a Human Colony has gone silent and have been ordered to see what has happened. Veetor’Nara is there and if we find him we are to bring him back to the flotilla. I want us ready for anything.” Tali ordered as she walked past him on the way to the bridge.

“Of course, Ma’am.” He said as he stared ordering his mean around. At that moment, Tali really wished that Reegar was here.

\--

The colony looked completely empty from the shuttle ride in but Tali could see a lone Quarian running into a warehouse. “Look! There, that must be Veetor, no one else should be out here.” Tali said as the shuttle landed on the far side of the colony.

“Now we just have to get him to come out.” Prazza said in an exasperated tone.

Tali wasn’t a big fan of Prazza, he seemed to dislike anyone that was different in anyway or anyone who somewhat disagreed with him. Again, Tali couldn’t help but wish that Reegar was with them. After a quick sweep of the immediate area Tali leaded a group towards one of the buildings that looked to hold plans for the colony. After they made it inside, Tali started looking over some of the blueprints when chatter came in over the comms along with the sound of gunfire.

 _‘Nara team to Lead team. Nara team to Lead. Come in Lead team.’_ One of the Marians said in a rush.

“This is Lead, what your status Nara?” Prazza replied as he came to stand by Tali. It was frustrating that he did but she knew that it was the job of the Marians to protect her even though she could protect herself.

 _‘It seems that Veetor has hacked into the network of security mechs. He has set them to attach onsite.’_ Nara team reported.

Tali didn’t like the sounds of that. It meant that Veetor was more scared and paranoid then she had originally thought.

“Understood Nara.” Prazza replied and was about to cut the link when Nara came back over the comms.

_‘Sir, it looks like we have company. From what we could see, it looks like a Cerberus shuttle landed not to far from your position.’_

Tali didn’t like the sounds of that. “Copy that Nara, Lead out.” Tali said over the comm before turning to Prazza. “Let me handle Cerberus if they come this way. We didn’t know why they were here and this is a human colony so they may think we did something. We don’t need to cause an incident.” Tali said as she tried to muster every bit of leadership skills she had. Shepard and Annabeth had helped her a lot with that and she wasn’t going to let them down now by backing down.

Prazza glared at her for a moment before giving her a curt nod. She could tell that he didn’t like it but too bad for him that she out ranked him and she was in charge. They heard the sound of gunfire coming closer and closer so they readied their weapons just encase things went bad. Tali and two others were sitting around a table trying to figure out the best way to get to Veetor when the doors from the opposite direction opened. Cerberus had made it to them.

The three humans that entered had their guns drawn and so did the Tali’s squad and before Tali could talk Prazza cut in. “Stop right there!” He said as he made his way forward.

“Prazza, you said you’d let me handle this!” Tali said as she came forward and pushed his gun down so that the Cerberus group wouldn’t open fire. Tali threw her hand out towards the leader as she continued but was shocked by what she saw. “Wait! Shepard?”

“I’m not taking chances with Cerberus operatives.” Prazza sneered.

Tali turned back to him and raised her voice. “Put those weapons down!” She yelled at them before turning back to the ghost. “Shepard? Is that… your alive?” Tali couldn’t believe it. Shepard was standing in front of her, there were a few new scars and there was a reddish glow coming from not only her scars but her eyes as well.

The ghost seemed just as surprised to see Tali as Tali was to see it. “Remember when I gave you that Gath data Tali. Did it help you complete your pilgrimage?” She asked in Shepard’s voice. No one outside the Normandy knew how she got that data. There was no doubt in Tali’s mind that this was Shepard. _But why is she with Cerberus? And why doesn’t Annabeth know?_ Tali thought instantly.

“Yes, it did.” She replied before turning back to Prazza. “Prazza, weapons down. This definitely Captain Shepard.”

Prazza lowered his weapon and asked the same question that Tali wanted an answer to. “Why is your old commander working for Cerberus?”

 _Good question_ , Tali thought. “I don’t know, maybe we should ask.” She said in a slightly condescending tone.

Shepard didn’t miss a beat. “I nearly died Tali. Cerberus spent two years rebuilding me. They want me to investigate the attacks on Human colonies.” She sounded grim and very much like she didn’t like the situation.

“Likely story. No organization would commit so many resources just to bring back one soldier” Prazza said angrily.

“You haven’t seen Shepard in action, Prazza. Trust me, it was money well spent.” It was true, Shepard would be worth any bill to bring back and if this was really her then Cerberus had done something right for once. “Perhaps we can work together, we’re here looking for a young Quarian named Veetor. He was here on Pilgrimage.” Tali said as she turned back to Shepard. If this was the real Shepard Tali knew that she would cooperate.

“Isn’t that a little strange? A Quarian visiting a remote Human colony?” Shepard asked. _Ah, just like on the Normandy. Always wanting to understand more about her people._ Tali though as she watched Shepard talk.

“Quarian’s can choose where they go on pilgrimage. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small settlement, he was always nervous in crowds.” She explained but Prazza didn’t seem to want to keep his mouth closed. He jumped in calling Veetor unstable and potentially being delirious. “When he saw, us landing he hid on in a warehouse on the far side of town. We suspect he programed the mechs to target anything that moved.” Tali said looking at Shepard to see what she was thinking.

“Veetor is the only one that can tell us what happened here. We should work together to find him.” Shepard said to Tali’s relief. Yes, this was definitely Shepard.

\--

Relief swept through Tali as she listened to Shepard talk. She didn’t seem to like the other two humans’ suggestion of taking Veetor either. “Thank you, Shepard. I’m glad you’re still the one giving the orders. Good luck out there, if I find anything out there that can help you I’ll let you know.” Tali said looking at Shepard, hoping she can see the gratitude threw her mask.

The dark-skinned man called for pick up while Tali started to lead Veetor back to her ship. They had only made it a few feet outside the warehouse when she heard Shepard call to her. “Tali! Hold up a sec.” She said as she jogged away from the other two humans.

“Shepard?” Tali asked slightly confused.

Shepard looked over her shoulder to make sure that humans wouldn’t be able to over hear before speaking. “Tali, can you get in contact with Annie for me. Unfortunately, I think I may need to use Cerberus resources for this if the Council and Alliance won’t help and I don’t want Cerberus to see my communications. They might say its a privet address but…” She trailed off to saddened and depressed at the thought.

Tali softened a bit, she knew that Annabeth would want to know and had planned on telling her herself but to see Shepard’s reaction just proved how much she didn’t like the idea of being with Cerberus. “Will do, Captain. I meant what I said, Shepard. Good luck.” Tali said and gave her friend a quick hug before turning around and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tali how I love writing you!!


	4. Chapter 4 (Annabeth)

Annabeth woke to the sound of her privet terminal going off and wasn’t happy. This was the first she had been home at the apartment in weeks and she just wanted a good night’s sleep. With everything that she had been doing over the last year and a half she rarely got time to just relax but she knew that it was probably important so she dragged herself out of bed to answer the call.

“Jackson.” She said sleepily as she rubbed the junk out of her eyes.

“Oh, sorry Annabeth, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Came the distinct voice of her favorite Quarian.

Annabeth’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice. “Tali!” She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. “It’s no problem! I haven’t got to talk to you like this in ages. Messages just aren’t enough.”

Tali’s eyes got a bit narrower, a look that Annabeth associated with a smile. It had been several months since she had been able to vid chat with anyone other than Hackett, Anderson or Wrex and it was nice to see Tali. She looked very much the same as the last time Annabeth had seen her except he body language was more of someone with too many responsibilities. The last time they had talked Tali had said that she was chosen to be a leader of a research operation but couldn’t tell Annabeth any more than that and that was okay. Annabeth knew that Tali could handle whatever her people threw at her.

“I know, messages aren’t the same.” She said before looking off screen in a way that told Annabeth that she was nervous.

“Tali… I know that look. What is it?” Annabeth asked trying and failing to hid the chastising sister tone that she used with Tali and Liara sometimes.

It took a while but eventually Annabeth got Tali to tell her what was wrong. Jane was alive, working with Cerberus and was last seen on Freedoms Progress. Tali told her of the whole operation and what all was said and done. Annabeth asked countless questions and Tali did her best to answer them but Annabeth couldn’t believe it. Jane was alive.

“So, you really think it’s her?” Annabeth asked trying not to give herself too much hope.

Tali looked at her for a moment before replying. “Yes, I think it is. I didn’t get a chance to really talk to her but the first thing she asked me to do was contact you.” Tali said before turning to something off screen. A moment later she returned. “Look Annabeth, I have to go but try and get in contact with her. You will know better than anyone if it’s really her.”

Annabeth nodded her head. “I will Tali. I’ll let you know what I find.” She said giving her a smile. “Take care, Tali.”

“I will, I have my shotgun.” Tali assured her before they said their final goodbyes and leaving Annabeth with her thoughts. She knew Tali wouldn’t lie to her about something like this. It would be too cruel but Jane being alive seemed… well unrealistic but Annabeth had to find out.

Quickly she changed and called both Hackett and Anderson to see what they knew. Hackett informed her that there were rumors but no evidence to say that it was real. Anderson had also heard the rumors but wasn’t sure.

“Hackett, I plan on finding out if this rumor is true for myself. If you want to make it a mission that’s fine but if Jane is alive and working for Cerberus there has to be a reason and I plan on finding out.” Annabeth said as she used her encrypted Omni-tool to get a hold of her contacts to see what they knew.

Over the past two years Annabeth had become somewhat of a Spectre but not legally. She hated what the Council had done so she never thought about going about it the proper way and this way she could hide under an alias. Her work for the Alliance was sporadic and enough for her to still be considered a Commander but most of the time she would do a job and then file out a report and send it to Hackett and he would make it look like it was order. He didn’t like it at first but all the targets she went after were enemies of the Alliance so he really didn’t complain too much.

No one knew that she was the one that was called _Natasha Romanoff_ and she liked it better that way. She had stolen the name from an old earth comic book character and when she was on a job she would use it to cover her. It was surprising that not many knew that it was an alias but it worked well. It was funny because if she really looked at it from afar _Natasha Romanoff_ was a terrible criminal. She was a thief, assassin and information broker who used her skills only to help people and take down Cerberus bases when she could. No one ever saw her real face or heard her real voice. Annabeth had become quite good with makeup and voice distorters over the past couple of years and didn’t let that talent go to waste. Annabeth had even gone to Barla Von to see what the Shadow Broker had on _Natasha_ and it wasn’t much. All they had was Human, Female, extremely dangerous and to be avoided.

Annabeth had chuckled at that when she had received the information. Even the Shadow Broker didn’t want to piss her off. She wasn’t a traditional information broker, however, she collected information yes but she would tell people what they needed in exchange for a future favour. It was never anything crazy, mostly just a return in information later on or something just as easy. Some even asked favours of _Natasha_ , she had taken out a merc group that had tried to rough up a new Turian colony and asked nothing in return.

Annabeth was sure that both C-Sec and the Spectres had a file on _Natasha_ but Annabeth was too good to leave anything behind that would trace anything back to her.

As she typed furiously on her Omni-tool she could hear Hackett and Anderson talking about how to handle the situation.

“All right, Jackson. I’ll make up a mission and it will be more than just finding out if she is alive. If you find her you will go undercover into Cerberus and figure out what is going. I know that if it really is Shepard you’re going to go anyway, this will just stop the back lash for when you leave, understood.” Hackett said as he typed away on his side.

Annabeth snorted. “Yeah if it is Jane, I’m sure she is there for a reason.” Annabeth said as she looked back and forth between the two men on the screen.

“I know that it is foolish to hope but I do hope that it is her. Even if she is working for Cerberus it would be nice to have my daughter back.” Anderson said and Annabeth knew what he was saying. Even though Anderson saw Annabeth as a daughter to, it just wasn’t the same.

The three finished their talk shortly after that and Annabeth was left in the silence of her room. She walked out into the living room and stared at one of the photos on the wall. After Jane’s death, Annabeth didn’t have to heart to move. She loved this apartment and there were too many memories here for her to leave.

Annabeth grabbed the photo and moved to sit on the couch. It was a photo of just the two of them smiling like idiots on the day Anderson had handed over the ‘keys’ to their apartment. It fell like a lifetime ago.

The longer she stared the more she hoped that Tali was right and Jane was really coming home.

\--

The moment Jane had tried to get threw C-Sec, Bailey sent her a message and it only took Annabeth 5 minutes to get geared up and out the door. Bailey said that it would take about a half hour to get through everything for Jane to be processed so it gave Annabeth time to get to Zakera Ward and scope out the person who was supposed to be her sister.

Annabeth could see the person in question from her vantage point and the more she looked the more hope and anger surged threw her. The woman had new scars all over her that seemed to glow a bit but other than that she looked exactly like her sister. She held her body the same, when she talked her movements where the same and from the looks of the conversation Bailey was having with her it seemed that she was indeed Jane.

The longer she watched the madder she got. Why didn’t Jane contact her? Why was she with Cerberus? Who were the two Humans with her? How did she survive being spaced? All of these questions and more went through her head as she observed what was happening in front of her.

It didn’t take too long before Jane was done and heading to the transit hub across the way so Annabeth decided that now was her chance. She walked up unnoticed to the group until she was right beside them. Jane turned her eyes wide as she recognized Annabeth but Annabeth didn’t give her any to react as she punched her sister square across the face.

“Where the Fuck have you been!?” Annabeth asked in a deceptively calm voice. She knew that the two teammate accompanying Jane had grabbed their weapons and trained them on her but she didn’t care. There was no way they would get a chance to put the trigger.

“I guess I deserved that.” Jane said as she rubbed her hand along her jaw. “I’m guessing Tali got a hold of you?” She asked with a gleam behind her eyes that made Annabeth want to punch her again. Jane was smirking at her. Oh, yes… this was Jane.

“Bitch, you know you deserved it and yes Tali told me. Hackett and Anderson also heard rumors… Da’ Fuck, J? I need answers now!” Annabeth demanded.

The woman behind Jane with the skin tight white and black cat suit lowered her weapon as she spoke. “The Captain doesn’t need to answer to you, Jackson.” She said coolly.

Annabeth turned to her and leveled her with a stare so fierce that the dark-skinned man beside her even inched away. The woman flinched minutely but stood her ground. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are sweetheart but you talk to me like that again and I will make sure that not even your family will be able to identify you. K?” Annabeth said in a voice that she had picked up over the last couple of years. She didn’t mean it but that didn’t mean that this woman needed to know.

“Wow, Annie… slow down. We kinda need her.” She said before turning to the dark-haired woman. “And Miranda, I’ll talk to whoever I want too. Do I make myself clear?” Jane said in her commanding tone that Annabeth knew too well.

The woman, Miranda didn’t look like she liked it but she just nodded her head. “Of course, Captain.”

Satisfied, Jane turned back to Annabeth and they stared at each other for a moment before saying anything and in that moment Annabeth learnt a lot. Jane didn’t trust the people with her, she didn’t want to be with Cerberus, she was tired and afraid and most of all she missed her. Annabeth got all of this in less than a few seconds and that’s when she knew for sure that this was her sister.

“How long are you on the station?” Annabeth asked needing to know what she was working with.

Jane cocked her head to the side thinking. “We will probably head out tomorrow at 1800.” Jane said looking back at Miranda who nodded in response.

Annabeth considered this before nodding herself. “Alright well your coming home then. I have an appointment with Anderson in the morning and you can join me. Until then I think you owe me a very good explanation.” Annabeth replied. She could see that Miranda wanted to protest but Jane answered before she could.

“That sounds good to me.” She said and turned back to the other two. “I will see you two tomorrow in front of the embassies at…” She paused and looked at Annabeth. “0800.” Annabeth supplied. “0800 it is then. Miranda, see what you can find about Miss Goto. I would hate to have to search the entire station trying to find her. Jacob, see if you can find some better weapon mods for us.” Jane said giving them their marching orders.

Miranda shot Annabeth a glare before nodding then turned around and stomped away. Jacob, on the other hand, gave of a quick salute to both of them before walking further into the wards.

The moment they were gone Jane turned to Annabeth. “Let’s go home.”

\--

Annabeth sat on the couch beside Jane trying to digest everything she had just been told. “So, let me get this straight. You were dead, slash, in a coma the past two years and now you’re awake you’re picking up where you left off by going and taking on the Collectors who you believe are working for the Reapers and destroyed the Normandy. That about right?” Annabeth asked just to clarify.

Jane let out a choked laugh as she ran her hands over her face. “Yeah… that about sums it up… I know it sound crazy and I hate the idea of working with Cerberus but if the Alliance and Council truly won’t help what choice do I have?” Jane askes looking at Annabeth for some sort of answer.

Annabeth knew that the Alliance wasn’t going to do much since all the colonies had been out of Alliance space and same with the Council. They had been useless since Jane’s death and the only ones still fighting on their side was Anderson and Hackett.

“You don’t have one. When we go see Anderson tomorrow hopefully the Council will help but more than likely they won’t but either way I’m coming with you.” Annabeth said, grabbing Jane’s hand and squeezing to let her know that she was there and also to remind Annabeth that Jane was really sitting in front of her.

Jane snapped her head to look at her. “You are!? Really? What about the Alliance?” Jane asked, hope and confusion written all over her face.

Annabeth looked down before replying. “It’s complicated, after you… well you know… Anderson and I told Hackett about you and me being sisters. He was cool about it.” Annabeth said quickly seeing the panicked look in her eyes. “Don’t worry, he never told anyone and doesn’t plan on it but after it all went down I was placed on 3 months shore leave where I had to talk to a councillor. After the 3 months I was cleared for active duty but I asked to take leave and I have been on it ever since. I do random jobs for Hackett so that I can stay on leave but I haven’t been on an Alliance ship in two years.” She finished finally looking at her sister.

Jane seemed shocked by the news. “Did Cerberus not tell you?” Annabeth asked and when Jane shook her head Annabeth continued. “I guess my records would be pretty classified so that makes sense.”

“What about everyone else?” Jane asked clearly wanting to know what happened to the crew.

“Well most of the crew is back with the Alliance but the ground team is all over the place. Ash is on stationed on Arcturus doing some specialized training, Kaidan is on mission that’s classified, Liara is on Illium working as an information broker, Dad is back on Tuchanka trying to unite the Krogan, and you’ve seen Tali who is back with the fleet and I’m not sure where Joker, Chakwas and Garrus are but I know they are alive.” Annabeth told her. She hated the fact that she didn’t know where they were and the last she heard from Garrus had been a quick message saying that he was sorry. She received it not an hour after Tali’s call and she hoped that he was okay because she would kill him if he got injured or died now.

“Joker and Chakwas are with me on the new Normandy but Garrus…” Her voice caught on his name and now Annabeth really wanted to smack the Turian for not telling her where he was. “No one seems to know where he is.”

Annabeth thought for a moment and decided her course of action. She had respected Garrus’s wishes until now but she was going to use her contacts to find that Turian if it was the last thing she did. “We’ll find him J… I’ll contact Laira, maybe she can help.” Annabeth said and Jane nodded. She looked exhausted so Annabeth knew to call it a night.

“We have a big day ahead of us, why don’t we catch some sleep.” Again Jane nodded and the two stood up. “Your room is just how you left it but most of your clothes mysteriously ended up in my closet somehow… it was the strangest thing.” That got a good laugh and it was nice to hear.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure they just moved their on their own accord, hmm?” Jane said raising her eyebrows.

Annabeth put on the most convincing face she could. “I know!” she said mockingly. “I was just as shocked as you.” Jane laughed again before they started walking to the bedrooms.

“Hey, Annie?” She asked.

“Yeah?” Annabeth said turning back to her sister.

“Can I stay with you tonight? I… I don’t really want to be alone.” Jane said sounding bashful and ashamed.

Annabeth decided that it wouldn’t do. “Since when do you have to ask?” Annabeth said grabbing her sister and pulling her close. “Your always welcome, dear sister.”

Jane smiled again and pulled Annabeth into a tight hug. “I missed you Annie and I have only been awake for a week and a half.”

Annabeth hugged her back just as hard. “I’ve missed you too J… I’ve missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Annabeth you silly woman what have you been up to!! :P


	5. Chapter 5 (Jane)

Jane and Annie made it to the human embassies at the same time Miranda and Jacob were walking up. Jane still didn’t know what to think of these two, she didn’t trust them and could tell that Annie was weary which didn’t boost her confidence. However, yesterday was a strange day for everyone so Annie didn’t get a good read on the two, judgement would have to wait.

“Miranda, Jacob.” Jane nodded as she walked up to them. “Just so you are aware, Jackson will be joining our cause. She has already had he things sent to the ship.” Jane said as she drew level to them.

Both Jacob and Miranda looked a bit taken aback by the news and they had reason too, Annie was Alliance so they probably thought she was going rouge. “Welcome to the team, Commander.” Jacob said giving her a quick salute.

Jane could tell that her sister was trying not to laugh at the man. “Thank you, Jacob but please, Jackson or Annabeth will do just fine, none of this Commander bullshit.” Annie said as she moved forward to shake his hand.

“And am I to take it that the Alliance just let you go? They are okay with Cerberus now? Hmm?” Miranda asked sarcastically, clearly not believing that Annie would come no strings attached. She was right but she didn’t need to know that.

Annie didn’t miss a beat. “Of course not, Cerberus is still a terrorist organization but I had planned on taking an extended leave of absence for a while now so it was no shock to my superiors that I requested leave.” Annie replied with the some half-truths.

Miranda glared at her a minute longer before nodding and accepting the answer. “Very well, welcome. I hope that this mission will change people’s views on Cerberus. It is a just cause.” Miranda said as she accepted Annie’s hand in hers.

“I don’t know about changing people’s minds on Cerberus but you’re right, if what Jane has told me about the Collectors is true then they must be stopped. I have been trying to push the Alliance to look into the colony disappearances since they started but got nowhere.” Annie admitted a bit angrily.

It didn’t surprise Jane that Annie would have tried to get the Alliance to look into the situation but after everything that Annie had told her the night before they wouldn’t listen to someone who was basically a solo soldier. No, for them to listen she would have had to go back and be a true Commander who didn’t spread the news about Reapers but it seemed she was doing as much as she could without having to deny what was really happening.

“Come on, we should go see Anderson. I sent him a message to let him know that you were coming.” Annie said as they made their way to the Councillor’s office.

The secretary didn’t even ask who they were, as soon as she saw Annie she waved them threw not even sparing a glance at the other three humans. As they walked in they could hear Anderson talking to someone on the hologram and as they got closer Jane saw that it was the rest of the Council.

“Shepard will be here any-” Anderson paused as he turned towards the sound of the door. “Oh, Captain, we were just talking about you.” He said in a neutral voice but Jane could see the light dancing behind his eyes at the sight of her.

“It’s been a long time, Anderson. Hope the last couple of years has treated you right.” Jane replied grabbing and shaking his hand. Until the Council was gone and Miranda and Jacob were dismissed they would both have to keep their emotions in check.

“There have been some rough spots.” Anderson said giving her a look that she knew too well. “It’s good to have you back.” He added with a small smile.

Both Tevos and Valern expressed their concern as to where she had been over the past two years and the fact that there had been rumors of her working for Cerberus. Jane wasn’t surprised that they wanted to know where she had been but she didn’t understand how there were rumors about her yet. She just woke up 12 days ago.

When she started to explain about her mission to stop the collectors and how she thought the Reapers were involved that was when Sparatus decided to chime in. He reminded them that the colonies were out of Council space but completely ignored the fact that the Reapers were involved until Anderson brought it back up.

“Awe yes, ‘Reapers’. The immortal race of sentient starship allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim.” He replied as if they were crazy.

Apparently that was enough for Annie because she burst out laughing. “Not that this isn’t serious,” she said as she tried to regain her composure. “But did you just air quote us?” She said mimicking the action. “My, my Councillor, when did you start mimicking human gestures?” Jane could tell that Annie was having why too much fun with this so she shot her a look to tell her to shut up. “Sorry.” Annie said and the conversation continued as if nothing happened except Jane could see that Annie and Sparatus were having some sort of silent conversation and Jane filed that information away for later.

The conversation from there was short and ended with Jane having her Spectre status reinstated and everyone was happy, well everyone but Udina when he found out but Jane didn’t care about him. Once everything was settles Jane asked Miranda and Jacob to wait outside while she and Annie talked with the Human Councillor.

The moment the door closed, Anderson swept her up in a big hug. “Jane, is it really you?” He asked as he held her tight.

“It’s really J.” Annie said before Jane had a chance to say anything.

Jane was glad to hear someone outside of Cerberus say that. She had been having doubts still about whether or not she really was herself or some clone who was pretending to be Captain Jane Shepard. But after hearing Annie say it, it made her feel a bit better.

The three sat and talked for about a half hour before Jane got up. She didn’t want to leave but she had to find Miss Goto before they could leave the station and she had yet to ask Miranda what she knew. Anderson gave her and Annie a hug before they left to find Miranda and Jacob who were waiting outside.

“Miranda, where do we find Miss Goto?”

\--

A whistle left Annie’s lips as she stepped out of the airlock and looked around. “Damn, Cerberus spared no expense, Eh?” She said turning towards Jane.

“You could say that.” Joker’s gruff voice sounded from behind them.

Annie spun around so quickly that Jane was sure she would be dizzy as hell. “YOU!” He yelled as she marched up to him. “You asshole! Why didn’t you tell me about J!?” She demanded.

Joker did the smart thing and instead of being his normal sarcastic self he apologized profusely and it was all Jane could do to not burst out laughing. Being in clear view of the entire crew it would not be appropriate even though now that Miss Goto was a part of the team, Jane still didn’t trust them. She needed to talk to Annie up in her cabin.

After, Annie was done ‘beating’ Joker up she gave him a hug before following Jane and Miss Goto to the Conference room. Kelly informed her that there were new dossiers on her station when she had a minute but Jane left them for now. She would grab them when she gave Annie a tour.

Miranda and Jacob were already in the conference room which didn’t really surprise Jane, She knew that Miranda was a control freak and both probably had orders to be present for such things. “Miranda, Jacob as you can see Annie and I tracked down Miss Goto.” Jane said as they entered.

“Please, it’s Kasumi Captain, no need to be all formal.” Kasumi said as she hopped up to sit on the table at the same time as Annie. They both shared a look that Jane knew all too well; Kasumi was apparently a good addition in Annie’s books.

Miranda pursed her lips at the childish display but said nothing about it, instead sticking to business. “Now that we have Kasumi and Jackson we need to find somewhere for them to get comfortable.” Miranda’s rigid voice droned as if she had better thing to be doing, likely tell the Illusive Man about Annie’s sudden addition to the team.

Kasumi was easy to place since she wanted a window to look out on the stars and also had plenty of room for her collection. Annie was a bit different it seemed she wanted to be near the gym which was down in the cargo hold. “Commander Jackson could use the empty storage rooms. It should be to the Commander’s liking.” EDI said over comm.

Both Kasumi and Annie shared a look and then shrugged. “Thanks… do you have a name or am I just supposed to call you AI?” Annie asked as if having an AI on board was an everyday experience.

EDI’s sweet attractive voice came over the comm again. “The crew have come to call me EDI for I am the Enhanced Defense Intelligence aboard the ship.” She said in what Jane thought a proud tone.

Annie smiled up at the ceiling were the cameras more than likely were. “Nice to meet you EDI, please call me Annabeth or Jackson, none of this Commander business.” She said as if she was talking to a human friend which was surprising considering their past with artificial intelligences.

“Your welcome, Jackson, logging you out.” EDI said as she disconnected with a small popping noise.

Jane did a quick rundown in her mind and decided that the best course of action would be to head to Omega to get the Doctor who was to help with the seeker swarms since she didn’t have time to look at any of the other dossiers yet. “Alright I’ll let you two get settled in while I plot a course for Omega. Feel free to tour the ship and meet everyone. Annie, meet me in my room when you’re ready, I have dossiers to go through and I would like your opinion.” Jane said dismissing them. Jane could see that Miranda didn’t like that Annie was being asked to give her opinion but the woman was smart and kept quiet. She had learned not to meddle in how Jane ran things which was good because Jane had a feeling that this was going to be a long mission.

\--

“Captain, Jackson is seeking entry into your cabin.” EDI said as she popped out of her place on the wall.

Jane knew that she didn’t have to but she turned and talked to the orb like she would any other person. “Let her in, EDI. And for future reference Jackson can be let without permission.” Jane replied grabbing another data pad off the coffee table.

“As you wish, Captain, Logging you out.” EDI’s orb vanished as Annie walked in and abruptly stopped.

“Cerberus spares no expense on comfort I see.” Annie said as she started to poke around. Jane didn’t care, after living together for as long as they had there was nothing that Annie hadn’t seen. After being on the Citadel, however, Jane finally had clothes she was willing to wear. Everything Cerberus had provided had their logo and Jane refused to wear it. She had spent the entire time awake wearing her armor and it felt nice to be in normal clothes again.

“Yeah,” Jane snorted, “Fish tank, space for model ships, two desks, spacious bathroom, massive bed and a sitting area. It’s almost as nice as our apartment.” She said as she waved her sister over to the couch. Annie laughed as she continued to scope out the room until her eyes stopped on the ginormous skylight above the bed that looked out to the stars. “Oh yes, can’t forget the window to space they put above my head so when I sleep so when I can wake up in a panic thinking I’m being spaced again. Good times.” She said sarcastically, trying to hide the true fear that washed over her just thinking about it.

Annie moved closer and pulled Jane into a side hug. “Bastards. Want me to see if I can cover it?” She asked apparently seeing through the act. Not surprising that she did but Jane had decided after the first night that she was going to leave it uncovered. Running from your fear was never good and so far EDI had only had to get Joker and Karin up in her room a few times because of her panic attacks.

“No, I’ll be alright I think.” Jane said as she handed Annie the dossiers on Mordin Solus, Zaeed Massani and Archangel. Since they were going to be on Omega it seemed only fitting that they collect everyone at the same time. There had been a few others that had been given to her that were from Omega but they all seemed either useless or Jane would kill them herself so she decided that she would see what Annie thought of the ones she selected. Other they the Salarian the others were just smart allies to have.

“So what do you think of the crew and ship?” Jane asked as she typed in a program to jam any tech that she didn’t find.

Annie shifted slightly as she told Jane her opinion. Apparently, Annie had come to a similar conclusion that Jane had reached. She liked Joker, Chakwas, Kasumi, Kelly, Ken, Gabby and Gardner; she was apprehensive about Jacob and thought there was something strange going on there. Miranda was still up in the air, if she could step back and see Cerberus for what it really was she would be okay but until then she was going to be hard to get along with. The rest of the crew seemed to be okay but there were definitely a few that were Cerberus through and through which worried them both. They would have to be careful with them.

“-the ship though. I mean, she is way nicer than the SR-1 and I’m not just saying that because I have my own room. The Med-bay is amazingly stocked; Engineering is crazy impressive and the Armory! Other than being in a dumb spot it is massive. I have also informed Jacob not to touch my guns so if you see him touching them let me know. That’s a crime all on its own.” Annie joked.

Jane chuckled and shook her head; only Annie would threaten people she just met over her guns. “I’m sure the Annabethonater and whatever it is you called your shotgun will be in good hands regardless but I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jane felt Annie stiffen beside her for a moment before she relaxed, Jane didn’t even look at her before she answered the unasked question. “I lost both when the Normandy was hit. I have new weapons now.” She said looking at her slightly sad before brightening up. “I have better ones now though and they are modded to hell too. I mean not all mods are legal but hey, girls got to do what girls got to do.” The glint in her eyes telling her that she didn’t want to know.

Again Jane shook her head before pointing at the Dossiers, “What do you think?” She asked.

After a few minutes of reading Annie set them down in front of her. “Well we will need Mordin for sure so that we doing get attacked by those seekers you told me about. And having another Doctor on board isn’t a bad thing and I have used his clinic before, he’s trustworthy. Massani is a tough son of a bitch and good to have in a fight. Dad and I worked a job with him once; he knows what he’s doing. The last one, however… Archangel seems to be someone we would want; it’s just a matter of if he will want to leave. He has been doing some house cleaning but is smart enough to stay away from Queen Bee. I say if we can get him to come with us it would be a huge asset. Having another long range fighter would be good and maybe we could convince his team to join us.”

Annie seemed to be more thinking out loud then telling Jane her opinion at this point but it was nice all the same. “Well the first thing we should do when we land is head to Afterlife if there isn’t someone waiting for us when we dock. Aria will want to see us I’m sure and she may have more information on where to find these three. Archangel will be the hardest to find but Aria will know where to find him.”

Jane was shocked at how much Annie seemed to know about Omega. How and why did she know so much about the crap rock they were headed to? As if reading her mind she answered. “I have done a lot of work in the Terminus the past couple of years. With Omega being the biggest port I have been there a few times… let’s just say I have become… shall I say friends with the Queen of Omega. We will have to make sure that whatever we do we don’t piss her off. That would end badly for us.”

Jane shook her head yet again. “We are really going to have to find time to discuss what has happened while I was gone.” She said slightly exasperated and slightly amused.

Annie just smiled and the two spent the rest of the night discussing what the next plan should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love when you've been dreaming of been spaced and wake up to find stars above your head!! :o


	6. Chapter 6 (Annabeth)

Annabeth, Jane, Miranda, Kasumi and Jacob were all ready to go head off onto Omega the moment they arrived and it didn’t surprise Annabeth one bit when they were greeted by her one of her favorite Batarians. “Welcome to Omega, Shepard.” He said and then turned to Annabeth. “Ah, and Jackson. Welcome back.”

Annabeth smiled at him, “Moklan, how are you doing? What no Bray?” She looked around to see if she could spot her favorite somewhere in the shadows.

Moklan chuckled and shook his head. “I’m doing well Jackson and unfortunately for you Bray is out doing some work for Aria. He may be back before you leave though.” The Batarian gave her an all-knowing smile. Everyone in Aria’s organization knew how much Annabeth loved to bug the hell out of Bray and to make it worse for him, Aria found it entertaining.

“I look forward to it.” Annabeth smiled.

“Yeah, well to business. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you head to Afterlife now and present yourself. The fact that Jackson is with you might help your cause.” Moklan said as his tone switched from friendly to, _don’t make me shoot you_.

Annabeth nodded to let him know that they would head there shortly. It was strange that Jane had let her take control but after the conversation last night Annabeth knew that this was their best option. Annabeth had done a few small things for Aria and it seemed the Pirate Queen liked her which was strange since Aria didn’t like anyone. Before they could get to Afterlife, Annabeth spotted a familiar looking man beating the crap out of some Batarian.

The Batarian that was receiving the beating looked up at them as they made their way towards him. “Please.” He bagged which only drew the man’s attention more.

“No one said you could talk.” The man’s gruff voice sounded as he punched the Batarian again.

Annabeth couldn’t help it, she smiled. _He hadn’t changed one damn bit_. “Zaeed, see you’ve been busy.” She said which caused the grizzled man to stiffen before turning to face them.

He looked at Annabeth and the others before realization dawned on his face. “Your Wrex’s brood, aren’t you? Jackson? And that beside you is Captain Shepard?” Zaeed said looking from Annabeth to Jane and then back.

Annabeth smiled at the man. “Good to see your eye sight it still sharp old man.” She knew that she was playing a dangerous game. Zaeed had liked her attitude when she was younger but who knows what he would think now. Thankfully he let out a gruff laugh. “Yeah, I may only have one eye but that doesn’t mean I can’t see. So, I hear that we have a galaxy to save.” He stated.

After a brief conversation and an explanation as to what Cerberus had promised Zaeed, he was on the team and they were headed to Afterlife. The bar was loud and crowded as always and Annabeth could see Aria on her thrown. The Queen was looking out over Afterlife, scanning for any new ‘meat’ that she could sink her claws into when she spotted them. Annabeth could see the faint smile pull at her lips but the Bitch would never allow it to show. Too many enemies would take it as an opportunity to try and start something.

Annabeth told the group to stay back and let Jane and Annabeth handle the talks with Aria since she wouldn’t allow that many armed unknowns near her. Miranda didn’t look happy about it being just the two of them so Annabeth and Jane compromised by bring her with them. Not like Aria would really care about the woman since she could snap her in half easily.

On the way up Annabeth sent a wink to one of the Turian bodyguards, Grizz, who had tried on multiple occasions to take Annabeth to bed but had only succeed a few times. Grizz was fun but they both knew that they were just having fun relieving stress. Nothing would come of their little affair and that was fine by her. Even though she had fun trying to ‘seduce’ Bray it was all just for fun.

As they approached she notice the five  bodyguards that were around the Queen but Annabeth wasn’t fooled. Annabeth wasn’t dumb she knew that there were more than the five guards watching them; she knew that both Asari dancers were also very accomplished commandos who wouldn’t hesitate to protect their Queen. She was also sure that there were hidden guards in the rafters above but it didn’t matter, they were here on friendly business.

Once they were within 10 feet of Aria, the Queen decided to acknowledge them. “That’s close enough.” She said as several of her guards raised their weapons pointing at the other two members of her party. Annabeth knew what was happening, Aria wasn’t dumb, she was going to want to verify Jane was Jane before things when any further.

“Nice to see you as well, Aria. I hope that you have had less trouble since I helped with that… minor problem at your docks last I was here.” Annabeth said as she took her regular seat knowing that the Queen wouldn’t care.

Aria turned her head towards Moklan who started to scan Jane before she turned to look at Annabeth. “Yes, your help was quite appreciated.” Aria replied in an airy tone that most would think was casual but Annabeth heard the warning. If Jane didn’t check out it wouldn’t matter how much _help_ Annabeth had been, she was dead.

Annabeth smirked at the queen and shook her head as Jane was cleared. “Can’t be too careful with dead Spectres.” Aria said as she indicated for Jane to take a seat on the other side of the couch while Miranda hung back knowing that she wasn’t wanted.

As Jane started to speak with the Queen, Annabeth checked her encrypted Omni-tool to see if any information had come forward on Garrus’s whereabouts and was floored. He was somewhere on Omega. He had been spotted four days ago but no one had seen him since and it looked as if he had been here a while if her information was correct.

Annabeth quickly and discreetly closed her Omni-tool just in time to listen to Aria explain about the plague that was taking over one of the wards that just so happened to be where Mordin’s clinic was located. That wasn’t good for multiple reasons but Annabeth knew the Doctor well enough to know if it hadn’t been in his ward he would have went in any way to try and cure whatever was going on.

“Okay, What about Archangel? I’m trying to track him down.” Jane said sounding slightly pissed about the whole plague situation and how Aria didn’t seem to care. She had a lot to learn about the Queen Bee; Aria cared but she wasn’t going to risk her life or the life of her men until she knew that Mordin had a cure. Her telling them as much as she did was basically Aria begging for their help.

“You and half of Omega. You want him dead too?” Aria asked. There was a slight change in Aria’s voice that Annabeth picked up on instantly which alerted her to watch the Queen closely.

“Why is everyone after him?” Jane asked in reply. After reading the Dossier, Jane probably knew why but was playing dumb. Best to get all the information she could out of the Asari.

“He thinks he is fighting on the side of good; there is no good side to Omega. Everything he does pisses someone off. It’s catching up to him.” There was a smirk playing at Aria’s lips that made Annabeth uneasy and an unpleasant thought started to form in her mind.

“Just the kind of guy I’m looking for.” Jane replied leaning back in her seat apparently happy that the man seemed to have standards.

“Really?” Aria said with a smile on her face and Annabeth’s heart started to race. _No!_ Annabeth thought. _I’m going to kill him if I’m right!_ “Well aren’t you interesting. You’re going to make some enemies going after Archangel… that’s assuming you can get to him. He’s… in a bit of trouble right now.”

“What do you mean?” Annabeth asked and Aria turned to face her and at that point Annabeth was almost certain that she knew who Archangel was just by the look Aria was giving her.

“The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They have him cornered but it sounds like they are having trouble finishing him off. They started hiring anyone with a gun to help them. They are using one of the private rooms for recruiting just over there. I’m sure they’ll take you.” Aria said and the conversation moved on.

Jane asked what Aria knew but of course she told them she didn’t know ‘as much as she would like’ but Annabeth saw threw the lie. She explained why Archangel hadn’t been on her hit list and like Annabeth suspected it was because he wasn’t messing with her business but soon the Queen grew tired of their presence and Jane and Miranda started to make their way down the stairs until Jane noticed Annabeth wasn’t following.

“Go on, I’ll just be a moment. I have something to ask Aria… it’s personal.” She gave Jane a look that said, _I’ll tell you later,_ before Jane nodded and left with Miranda who was giving her a strange look.

“Personal? Now what could be so personal that your sister couldn’t be here for it?” Aria asked, clearly trying to get a rise out of her but Annabeth didn’t give it to her.

“It’s not J I was worried about.” Annabeth said turning to stare directly at Aria.

“So, no denying it? Shepard is your sister.” She stated.

Annabeth smiled. “We may hide it well but I’m not dumb, Aria my sweet. I would never lie to you, one because that would be a sure-fire way to my death, two I like you too much and three I have come to trust you in a weird way. I don’t think you would betray me unless I did something to deserve it; I’m too useful as an ally.” She said with a purr to her voice. Even though Annabeth would never consider being sexual with the Pirate Queen it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to flirt like hell. That was their way.

Aria actually laughed at that before conceding the point. “So, what is it you want?”

Annabeth looked to make sure that Jane was out of hearing before looking back at Aria. “You know who Archangel really is, don’t you?” Annabeth asked. Aria remained silent and that was enough of an answer for Annabeth to continue. “Is it who I think it is?” The smile that spread across her face was terrifying, not because it was evil but because it confirmed something that Annabeth dreaded. Archangel was none other than Garrus.

“Fuck!” Annabeth said before jumping up and running down the stairs. She could hear Aria call to her, wishing them luck but Annabeth didn’t dare stop, they had to hurry.

\--

“Do we really need to take everyone?” Miranda asked as they left for the transit station.

“Yes.” Annabeth said in a commanding tone. Jane had decided that since Annabeth had more experience with Omega then her, she would be leading the op which was good because when Jane put the clues together Annabeth knew there was going to be hell to pay. “Now, Kas and J cloak up. I don’t what them knowing our numbers. Miranda, Jacob, I need to know that you will follow my orders. If not we could die and I really don’t want to have to come back from the dead just to beat you senseless.” Annabeth huffed. She was getting tired of Miranda second guessing every call that she made and made a mental note to talk to her after the mission was completed.

Jacob agreed easily, his Alliance training kicking in but Miranda hesitated. “Look Miranda, I know you don’t like me but I know what I’m doing. There is a reason why my files are so classified and I know it pisses you off that you can’t just look me up and know everything about me but trust me when I say I know what I’m doing.” Annabeth said in a softer tone. Miranda was a hard facts kind of person and Annabeth was an unknown, it just wasn’t computing for her.

After another moment’s hesitation, she finally nodded giving over control. “Alright, let’s go.” As they headed off both Kasumi and Jane disappeared in a shimmer and became ghosts.

\--

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Kasumi said when they noticed a room off to the side full of mechs.

Annabeth smiled at the area where she believed the thief was and replied. “It would be a shame if these mechs malfunctioned, wouldn’t it?” Kasumi’s soft musical laugh was all that was needed to know that she was thinking along the same lines.

“Hey Annie, look at what I found while we were walking around.” Jane said off to her right where a data pad was floating in midair. Annabeth took the data pad and almost laughed. How dumb could these mercs be? They wanted to take down Aria? Not likely.

“Done.” Kasumi said on her left as Annabeth stored the data pad for later. “Alright keep moving.”

As they continued threw the base they ran into the ‘leader’ of each merc group and learned more and more about Archangel and Annabeth was getting worried that Jane would put the clues together but was thankful when she didn’t say or do anything crazy.

After Zaeed had a nice chat with the Blue Suns leader the group made their way over to talk to the lead man. He was fixing Tarak’s gunship and after Annabeth got the answers that she needed out of him, she  singled Zaeed to kill him.

“Was that necessary?” Jane asked with the others out of ear shot.

“Yes, if he fixed this gunship we would be screwed.” Annabeth said as she turned towards the old man. “Zaeed, do you have any detonator grenades?” She asked knowing that the old mercenary loved making things explode. A wicked smile played on his face as he quickly placed the grenades and headed out. They were supposed to be in the group heading for the base; it was a date that Annabeth didn’t want to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my thought was why not take everyone when your going into a situation where there are enemies everywhere... Right!?


	7. Chapter 7 (Garrus)

Garrus slowly made his way to the meeting point where Sidonis was supposed to be waiting. Over the past 18 months Garrus had become proud of his little squad; they were really starting to make a difference and Archangel and his team had all the major mercs on the run. Sidonis had been a big part of the reason why since joining Garrus.

In the beginning, Garrus had planned on going it on his own but after saving Sidonis’s life; Garrus found he missed having a team at his back, someone watching his six. He missed the crew of the Normandy. Not just Jane, the pain there was still blinding when he thought of her, but everyone, Beth, Joker, Ash, Kaidan, Tali and Wrex. So, after saving the other Turian, Garrus got the idea of adding people to help him in his quest and Sidonis had become a good second in command.

When Garrus got the call to help Sidonis on a job he had no reason to suspect that anything was wrong, that is until he got to the meeting place and Sidonis wasn’t there. _Well that’s strange_ , Garrus thought as he started to look around the area hunting for his friend. It wasn’t like Sidonis to be late and if there had been a change in plans he would have messaged him, right?

 _What if he was captured!?_ Garrus was immediately on his Omni-tool typing out commands trying to raise Sidonis but every attempt came back with nothing. Frantically, Garrus started to make his way back to the base, messaging every member of his team but again, nothing was answered. _What could have happened? Where were they?_ Garrus’s mind was flying at a million miles per second trying to think.

As he approached the base Garrus could smell the smoke that was coming from the direction of the base and his worst fears had been confirmed. Sidonis must have been captured and tortured to give up the base. Garrus ran, not caring if anyone saw where Archangel was heading, he needed to get to his team.

He flew across the bridge and entered the main living room where he could see most of his squad was down, his visor telling him that they were dead. A keen ripped through him as he saw Mierin and Grudan Kurl riddled with bullets. His tactical mind kicked in as he saw how the fight transpired. Kurl and Mierin were trying to hold off the brunt of the attack while the others regrouped. He could see that they were overwhelmed quickly, there was scorch marks from flame throwers and grenades along with armor piercing rounds.

The sight made Garrus sick but he kept pushing forward, his squad deserved that. He found Erash and Ripper in the doorway leading to the lower levels, Sensat and Vortash on the stairs and Melanis blocking the entrance to the bedroom where he found Butler and Weaver alive! He raced into the room only to see that there was no helping the two but he knelt down and tried to ease their pain.

“They came…” Butler started to say before breaking into a fit of coughs that spewed blood over the front of his already blooded shirt. “They came so fast. We tried… to hold them off but…”

“Shhh… Butler, I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t left-” Garrus started but young Weaver cut him off.

“No, Angel. Don’t blame yourself… they overwhelmed us. They knew what they were doing.” She rasped out as best she could. This was the first time he was seeing her as just a kid. She was so young, _what was I thinking letting her into this dangerous life,_ Garrus thought looking at her and all he could see was a young Beth. They had the same eyes and it was just now dawning on him how arrogant he had become.

Garrus nodded his head. “I was supposed to meet Sidonis to help with a job but he didn’t show… I think I might have been captured.” Garrus told them as he made them as comfortable as possible. He was reaching to place a pillow under Weaver’s head when he noticed that she had stopped breathing, she was gone.

“Give them bastard’s hell.” Butler said as he let out another bout of coughing before he too was gone.

Garrus roared with anger but knew that he didn’t have time to grieve, he needed to get ready. He knew that the merc would be back for him, that’s what all this was about, getting Archangel. Quickly, Garrus moved through the base collecting weapons, ammo, grenades, stim, medi-gel and setting up defences. He worked tirelessly until the only way for the mercs to come was over the main bridge, this way it was a killing ground for him to snipe from.

After he made sure everything was in place, he took the time to move his people and cover them. It was less then they deserve but it was all he could do to give them a proper send off. Quickly he went back up to the second story perch and set up. He could see that the mercs had sent scouts and Garrus picked off two before the others where smart and took cover. He was shocked to see that they weren’t just Eclipse scouts but also Blood Pack and Blue Suns. _Damn, I must have done something right to get all three major players to come out and try and kill me._ Garrus thought as he saw the scout’s retreat, probably to report back to Tarak, Garm and Jaroth.

Garrus almost laughed at the irony of going down by the people he had almost killed but everything was too fresh. He felt lower then low as he pulled up his Omni-tool and sent Beth a message. She deserved a proper good-bye but all he could manage to send was an apology. He should have stayed and reapplied for Spectre training, he should have tried to reconnect with his family harder, and he should have tried harder for Jane. Spirits he missed her.

Soon he was too busy to think as wave after wave of mercs came at him. Time ran together, _sight, aim, shoot, again,_ Garrus chanted in his mind but he wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. He was tired, so very tired.

\--

Doing a check of his supplies, Garrus noticed that he was running low on… well everything. Stims were low, medi-gel was almost used up, ammo low, grenades low, will to keep fighting… low. Garrus knew that he was struggling so he did the one thing he had left to do before the mercs finally got him.

The call was audio only, no need to give too much away. The call only rang once before it was picked up and Castis Vakarian’s voice came through the speaker sounding more relieved and exasperated then anything. “Garrus, it’s been a long… what’s that noise?” the older Vakarian asked as Garrus finished picking off another scout.

“Oh nothing, just target practice.” Garrus replied trying to not let anything slip through. It was nice to hear his father’s voice. “How’s everything back home? How’s C-Sec?” He asked as he ducked back into cover as one of the freelancers tried and failed to snipe him.

“Garrus…? What’s-” Castis started but Garrus knew he didn’t have much time.

“Look dad, I’m calling to apologies… you were right about everything. Taking the law into my own hands, being too hot headed-” Garrus started to ramble as more shots were fired in his direction. He knew that his father could probably hear the gun fire because he interrupted him.

“Forget about that, you finish up your target practice and come home.” Garrus could hear his father’s concern from across the galaxy and it pained him. He didn’t want this to be their last call but he was tired, he didn’t have it in him to fight for much longer.

“Negative, the targets… well they’re learning.” He replied and this time he didn’t catch his own rumble of wariness that slipped out.

There was silence for a moment before Castis replied, this time officer in place of father. “How many clips do you have?” Garrus’s rumbling chuckle filled the room for a moment. “Same as normal could always use more.”

Castis hummed on the other end before answering. “Well as long as you have at least one bullet left you can still get the job done no matter how bad things are. Finish up their son and come home.”

Garrus nodded his head, falling into old habits even though his father couldn’t see him. “Yes sir, I-” he paused as he looked through his scope. He thought he just saw an N7 logo on one of the freelancer’s armor but it couldn’t be. Yet it was, the freelancer was now in full view not hiding where she was until someone pulled her out of his line of sight. _It can’t be Beth doesn’t know where I am._ Garrus thought and then he remembered who Annabeth was. “Dad, I’ll call you back later, the odds just got a lot better.”

\--

He heard the four humans enter the room and singled for them to wait. Garrus wasn’t sure who the other three were but it was Annabeth who was in the lead and that was all that mattered to him. He lined up the shot and fired. The human woman with dark hair called to him. “Archangel?” she seemed to be asking, not sure if to be hesitant or not. After turning to look he was glade she was, _Cerberus_ , he thought when he saw the logo but it was immediately forgotten when Annabeth grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.

“HOW DARE YOU?” She yelled, clearly knowing who he was. Before he could reply he smelt it, the smell of lavender and honey, the smell of Jane.

“Jackson-” the dark-skinned man started but she didn’t listen as she stormed towards the slightly dazed Garrus.

“You asshole! Take off that ridiculous helmet and” she said turning around looking at the empty space. “Decloak. You need to see this.” Annabeth said with anger and excitement in her voice.

Garrus heard the sound of two cloaks dropping as he removed his helmet. He didn’t even have it all the way off before he heard the voice he had wanted to hear for so long. “Garrus!” She gasped as Garrus took in the sight of the human who was now standing beside them.

“Shepard? I thought you were dead?” He stated, shocked. _Oh, real smooth Garrus_. He thought as he looked at her, drinking her in. She was different, she had scars that glowed and her skin was smoother but she held herself the same and she looked at him like she had the night before Ilos.

She stared at him a moment longer with a mixture of different emotions and then she masked her face remembering that there were other around. “Garrus, what are you doing here?” She asked but she kept the warm tone and her eyes were telling him so much that he didn’t even know where to start.

“Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice.” He said and he must not have hidden his weariness well because the sisters shared a quick look before Jane replied. “You okay?”

Garrus almost laughed at that, _almost_. “I’ve been better but it sure is good to see a friendly face.” He said staring at Jane until Annabeth gave a cough beside her. “I mean two friendly faces. Killing mercs is hard work.” Garrus could see the others that had come with them moving to cover the room. Two moved to cover the balcony looking down over the bridge while the others covered the stairs.

“You know you nailed be a couple times.” Annabeth said punching him in the arm.

Garrus looked away from them as he talked. “Concussive rounds only, didn’t want the mercs getting suspicious.” Really it was to make sure that she was real and not a hallucination but he wasn’t going to say anything now. Annabeth let out a snort. “Uh-huh.”

Garrus turned back to her. “If I wanted to do more then take your shields down I’d have done it.” He jested her before adding “besides you were taking your sweet time, I needed to get you moving.”

Both women chuckle at him. “Oh the ego, how I missed it.” Annabeth says shaking her head, causing Garrus to smile for the first time in what felt like ages.

The conversation from there turned to less peasant things as Garrus explained just how he got into the position he was in. It wasn’t something he was wanting to fully get into here and thankfully it seemed that they weren’t going to push him for answers… yet anyway. The conversation switched quickly when the man with the gruff voice to them to hurry up. From what Garrus could gauge, Jane didn’t trust the man but Annabeth laughed and moved the conversation to how they were to get out.

“Alright, now that we have a plan let’s see what they are up to.” Annabeth said and three of them moved forward to take a look.

Garrus and Jane both brought up their sniper riffles as they looked towards the barricade. “Humm… it looks like they know their infiltration team failed.” Before lowering his weapon and handing it to Annabeth “take a look.”

Annabeth gave him a quick questioning stare as he held the gun out to her. He never let anyone hold is rifle and the fact that he was offering would be the same as if she offered someone her pistol, it meant trust beyond anything they had expressed before. Garrus nodded and she took the offered gun. He sensed Jane lower hers behind him but she didn’t say anything.

“Scouts, Eclipse I think.” Garrus continued as if nothing had happened.

Annabeth looked for a moment longer and then fired. “One less now.” She said cheekily. Garrus was surprised that she got a clean head shot. She wasn’t really a rifle person, it was amusing.

“We better get ready, I’ll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You, you can do what you do best. Just like old times, Shepard.” He said turning to Jane.

Jane smiled but it was Annabeth who answered. “Jane, you and Jacob stay on the high ground with Garrus. Miranda, Zaeed, Kasumi with me. Let’s kick some ass people.” And with that everyone else moved except him and Jane.

“Why is Beth calling the shots?” Garrus said still looking at Jane.

The smile that ghosted her face made it seem like she was embarrassed. “Annie knows Omega better and even though you two are best friends I think she knew that there was no way I’m leaving your side now. I also would have been more reckless getting us here if I know it was you we were after.” She replied as she moved across the room the look over the living area. The man named Jacob had decided to set up in the hallway over looking the living area as well to lend a hand to Annabeth’s team.

At her answer Garrus couldn’t help the purr that his duel vocals let out but he was pleased with that answer. He wasn’t clear on Annabeth being more familiar with Omega but that didn’t matter. Jane was here and both of them were alive.

\--

 _‘Who decided that a Vorcha should have a flame thrower!?’_  Annabeth’s voice yelled over the comm. If Garrus wasn’t busy with his own problems he would have laughed.

 _‘Clearly an idiot or a bloody genius. Bastards are hard to take down.’_ Came the gruff reply of the man named Zaeed.

‘ _Got the door.’_ One of the other women said and Garrus let out a sigh of relief. They were almost getting over run and they were about to breach to doors.

“Get up here Jackson! We need reinforcements.” Jane called as Garrus took out another Blood Pack merc.

The fight with Garm was dirty and hard and without Annabeth and Jane he would have been toast. Annabeth took him on at close range with her shot gun and knowledge of Krogan weaknesses while Jane and Garrus took him at long range. If it had been anyone else Garrus would have been quite concerned about them fighting on the stairs but since it was Annabeth it only made sense.

Once Garm was down they all met back up and discussed the next step. The plan simple, fight their way out but Tarak had different plans as his gun ship came back into play. The fighting was a blur but having Jane and Annabeth by his side again just felt so right. They had to split up once more troops started hitting the ground floor but he could still hear them calling out orders.

Garrus had cleared the main room on the second story and could tell that something was wrong. _Where is the gun the damn ship?_ He wondered as he moved around the room, rifle ready when he heard it.

 _‘Archangel!’_ Tarak’s voice yelled from the gun ship speaker as he swung around to face the ship. He felt the bullets hit his shields and then his body as he hit the floor. It was bad and he knew it but he crawled as best he could into cover but an explosion hit him hard. His right side was on fire but he was scarcely aware of Jane yelling his name, Annabeth yelling something and an explosion that sounded massive and then he was rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and saw Jane, Annabeth and Miranda overtop of him but all he could focus on was Jane before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, Annabeth needed to yell a little bit at her best friend... she was worried!


	8. Chapter 8 (Jane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are caught up to where I was before, I hope you stay tuned and like where this is going!! :)

Jane didn’t like the idea of letting Annie talk to Aria by herself but it was made clear that the two knew each other better then she had thought. The way that Annie just walked up and sat down even when guns had been drawn on her and Miranda… well it was strange for sure. Annie had a confidence about her now that was different from before. Yes, sure she was always confident but now… well Jane really couldn’t put a word to it but it was nice to see. Annie used to always defer to her and Jane didn’t think much of it but now that Annie was the lead, Jane was surprised at how well she handled it.

“Should we go wait with the others while Jackson talks with T’Loak?” Miranda asked in a bit of an icy voice. Jane didn’t like how the Cerberus agent talked about or treated Annie but with that said Annie told her that she would handle the Cerberus crew herself so Jane ignored her tone.

“Yeah, Annie has more experience on Omega and I would be a fool to ignore that. Let’s round up the others and see if they heard anything while we were in meetings.” Jane said as she walked over to the group of humans that she seemed to have collected so far.

“Well, Shep what’s the story?” Kasumi asked after tearing her eyes away from Jacob who seemed not to notice her attention.

“It seems that we will be going after the Turian first. He seems to have pissed off quite a few mercs in his effort to clean up the streets. The Doctor will have to wait, apparently there is a plague in the district he’s in and I’m hoping that by the time we get Angel he will have it figured out. It started a couple weeks ago so if he is as good of Doctor as the dossier says then he should be fine for a day or two.” Jane replied, giving the group as much information as she could. If she was going to trust them in the field she needed them to know as much as possible.

“Plague, huh, I heard about that when I got on station.” Zaeed’s gruff voice said as he turned from the bar with a drink in his hand. “Apparently it affects everyone but Humans and Vorcha. Any poor bastard that enters is stuck there until there is a cure. Aria’s orders.”

Jacob looked appalled. “That seems a bit harsh. I mean if your clear of infection they should be able to leave.”

Zaeed’s bark of laugher was a bit over the top in Jane’s opinion but she actually agreed with Aria’s decision. “What? So they could potentially spread the disease across the station? Not bloody likely.”

“Zaeed’s right. I don’t like it either but until there is a cure there isn’t much Aria can do.” Jane said as she turned to see Annie racing down the stairs. She seemed frazzled as she made her way over but she had a look on her face that Jane knew well enough. Now was not the time to ask.

“Come on, we need to sign up and get to Archangel soon. Sounds like he’s in a bad position and I would hate to see a potential teammate die before we even get to them.” Annie said as she lead the way to the recruiting area.

\--

Annie had stopped to talk to the leader of the Eclipse group so Jane decided to make her way around the room. With her new Kuwashii visor that Annie had given her after they met on the Citadel, Jane was able to see where everyone in the room was, even Kasumi. _Well it’s a good thing I’m the only one with this visor,_ Jane thought as she walked past one small group of Salarians. Annie was now sporting the Sentry Interface that Jane had received from Cerberus. They had switched visor mostly because the Kuwashii was better for Jane’s fighting style and the Sentry was better for hers. Not that Jane was going to complain but she needed to find a way to pay Annie back. This visor was way better then anything Jane had used before.

As she walked the room, Jane noticed a data pad off to the side and decided to take a quick look and couldn’t believe what she was reading. The mercs want the to take out Archangel and then hit Aria! Jane may have just come back from the dead and only met the Pirate Queen once but even she knew that it was a dumb thing to do let alone leave the plans out for anyone to find them. She did a quick look around and when she was sure no one was watching she grabbed the data pad and placed it within her suit.

It was slow going through the base and for some reason Annie seemed more on edge the closer they got to the front line. Jane was sure there was something going on that Annie wasn’t telling her but what could it be? If Jane had been paying any attention when Annie was talking to the merc leaders she might have caught on but she was too busy trying to gather more intel without being noticed. She could see that Kasumi was doing the same, hacking anything and everything that was in reach. She was even able to hack into Garm’s personal accounts while they were talking to him and stole a good chunk of his money to add to the mission’s pot which was good. Jane didn’t want to have to fully rely on Cerberus too much. The less the better.

Soon they moved on and Jane gave the data pad to Annie so that she could hold onto it for safe keeping. Since Annie was better equated with the Pirate Queen better that she give the bad news. While Jane and Annie were doing that Kasumi seemed to be busy hacking into some mechs that the Eclipse had brought and Jane couldn’t be happier. If it meant the things weren’t firing on them then she approved full heartedly.

After Annie and Zaeed were done talking with the Blue Suns leader they made their way over to the Batarian that was supposed to be in charge of sending the next wave of freelancers over. Jane was surprised that he was working on a gunship and was even more so when he told Annie how Archangel shot it down. If she hadn’t been sure before she was definitely sure she wanted him on her team now. After everything Aria had said about his morals and the fact that he had every major mercenary group on the station after him spoke volumes of a man who was trying to do good.

Once Annie got all the information out of him and they received the signal to go, Annie gestured to Zaeed who killed the Batarian.

“Was that necessary?” Jane asked a bit surprised that Annie would do something like that. Maybe two years had changed her more than Jane had thought. _Or maybe she was always a bit like this but she was never in command,_ Jane thought and hoped that she was wrong. Hopefully Annie would have a good explanation.

“Yes, if he fixed this gunship we would be screwed.” Annabeth said and she had a point. If they had just walked away then the gunship would have been fixed which would have made leaving harder. But to kill him seemed a bit much. Maybe that was more Zaeed than Annie since he did have a problem with the Suns and how they betrayed him all those years ago. “Zaeed, do you have any detonator grenades?” Annie asked as she turned to the grizzled mercenary. A slightly creepy smile played on his face as he quickly placed the grenades and Jane was glad that she was cloaked. She wasn’t sure she wanted people to see the shivers that smile had given her.

\--

Annie calling the shots in combat was a weird kind of feeling for Jane. Yes they had trained with Annie taking point and she had taken point on many smaller missions but this one was different. She was calling out exactly what she need the others to do to fit into hers and Jane’s fighting style and she was doing it a bit harsher then Jane thought necessary. Jane really had to wonder what it was that Aria had said to her before they had left Afterlife.

The fight was easy. Getting across the bridge and through the infiltration team was a piece of cake since it took until they were halfway across the bridge before anyone noticed that they were taking fire from not only the sniper up top but from behind as well. The sniper hit Annie a few times but Jane could tell that he wasn’t trying to kill her. They were concussive rounds and form everything Jane had seen up to that point the sniper was just playing with them which annoyed Jane. _Who did that in a fire fight?_ Jane thought and the answer popped into her head. _Garrus_ , and the moment she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. No one seemed to know where her favorite Turian was and Jane was very pissed about that. She wanted him, no _needed_ him but he was a ghost… or it seemed that he was. Annie had said that she had people looking but Jane wasn’t holding up much hope.

The six humans had finally made it up to Archangel’s hidey hole and when they entered his room Miranda called to him. “Archangel?” She asked sounding a bit more nervous than normal but Jane didn’t think it was because of the Turian. Jane was sure it was because she had seen how Annie held herself and Jane had to admit it was slightly terrifying. Annie was fuming about something and Jane wasn’t quite sure what.

Once he had taken his last shot he moved into cover and it was then that Annie grabbed a pillow off the couch beside her and threw it at him. “HOW DARE YOU?” She yelled and Jane was in shock. Clearly Annie knew this person and she was pissed that he was Archangel. It seemed the Turian was going to reply but he moved his head slightly in a way that Jane knew he was scenting the air.

Jane didn’t know why but she felt as if it was all too familiar. Like she knew the Turian but that was just wishful thinking. From the way he shot to the way he held himself screamed at her familiar but how? The only Turian she knew was Garrus and he was god knows where.

“Jackson-” Jacob began to ask but Annie wasn’t having any of it, she cut him off still glaring at the Turian.

“You asshole! Take off that ridiculous helmet and” she said turning around and looked basically right at her and Kasumi. “Decloak. You need to see this.” Annie said and Jane could tell that she was angry, excited and exasperated all at the same time so she did as she was told and dropped her cloak.

She watched as the Turian started to remove his helmet and she saw the familiar blue clan markings that she knew so well, but how could that be? “Garrus!” She gasped as Garrus looked at her with his wide blue eyes. She didn’t remember moving but she was right beside Annie now and she had to force herself not to cry.

“Shepard? I thought you were dead?” He stated, shocked. It didn’t surprise her that he stated that but she completely ignored the question as she regathered her control and her mask slipped back onto her face.

“Garrus, what are you doing here?” She asked, the emotion still showing a bit in her voice.

“Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice.” He said sounding exhausted, he looked exhausted. How long had he been up here fighting? And now that she thought about it, how long had Annie know it was Garrus? _Aria_ , the thought automatically popped into her head and now everything made sense. How Annie had become more agitated and ruthless the closer they got to him. But she couldn’t think on that now she needed to know how Garrus was doing. “You okay?”

Garrus almost seemed amused by the comment and after everything that Jane had seen on the way here it was kind of a dumb question. “I’ve been better but it sure is good to see a friendly face.” He replied staring at her with so many emotions that Jane had to hold herself together. The moment was broken when Annie coughed beside her. “I mean two friendly faces. Killing mercs is hard work.” Garrus recovered as he looked to see the others in the room. Thankfully it seems the team was smart enough to automatically move to cover their position. There was no way anyone would be sneaking up on them anyway.

“You know you nailed be a couple times.” Annie said punching Garrus playfully in the arm. Clearly all the anger that she had earlier was gone now that she could see that he was fine.

Garrus looked away from them as he talked. “Concussive rounds only, didn’t want the mercs getting suspicious.” Annie let out a snort at that. “Uh-huh.”

Garrus turned back to them. “If I wanted to do more then take your shields down I’d have done it.” He jested her before adding “besides you were taking your sweet time, I needed to get you moving.”

Both Jane and Annie chuckle at that. Even after all he had been through he was still cracking jokes. That was a good thing. “Oh the ego, how I missed it.” Annie said shaking her head, causing Garrus to crack a smile and Jane’s heart nearly melted.

Soon the conversation moved to how they were going to get out of this mess but all Jane could think about was how at home she felt with him so near.

\--

When the rocket exploded Jane almost stopped breathing. She saw Garrus lying on the floor and ran straight for him. She forgot about the gunship, she forgot about finding cover, all she could think about was getting to Garrus. She vaguely registered Annie yelling and things exploding around her but she didn’t care.

When she skidded to a stop beside him she turned him onto his back and could see that his right side had taken a beating but she could see on her visor that he still had a heart beat and that’s all that mattered.

She wasn’t sure when but Miranda and Annie appeared beside her. Miranda doing her best to fix the wounds while Annie called for the Normandy’s shuttle to come collect them. Jane felt like everything was moving in slow motion and all she could do was hold Garrus’s hand and stare at his face. When he opened his eyes she near jumped but when his eyes found hers all she could do was order him to stay alive.

“You hear me Garrus. As your CO you damn well better make it or I’ll kick your ass!” She heard herself saying. She had fallen into what she knew and what she knew was how to give orders.

He kept his eyes locked on hers until Chakwas arrived on the shuttle and gave him some meds that put him to sleep. She again was vaguely aware of Annie giving orders but she didn’t hear what they were. It wasn’t until they were back on the Normandy and Chakwas kicked her out of the Med-bay she realised that Annie wasn’t with her.

“Where’s Annie?” She demanded as she turned to face whoever put their hand on her arm. It was Kasumi’s small form that she greeted her and the woman looked unfazed by Jane’s tone and there was a look of understanding in the little Japanese woman’s eyes.

“Annabeth, Zaeed and Jacob stayed behind to look over the base for anything that might be useful and to give Archangel’s team a proper send off. Joker is piloting the shuttle back for them now as we speak.” She said and her normal sing song voice was less cheerful and more subdued then normal which was probably a good thing. Jane might have punched the woman if she was her normal chipper self. “Why don’t we go to your cabin, you can shower and change out of your armor.”

Jane was going to protest but Kasumi seemed to see it coming. “We can have EDI inform us of any change in his condition and once you’re done you can come back down and pace all you want. Okay?” She said and for a moment Jane remembered that she was the Captain of this boat and she couldn’t have the crew she didn’t know or trust seeing her like this. She was immediately grateful for Kasumi.

“Yeah… Yeah your right.” She nodded her head and then grabbed Kasumi by the hand and gave it a squeeze which the thief retuned before they head to the elevator.

True to Kasumi’s word, EDI kept them as informed as Chakwas would allow but with her limited knowledge of the medical field she didn’t know what half the stuff EDI said meant but she took comfort in the fact that every time EDI checked in it meant that he was still alive.

When she exited the shower it was to find that Annie had returned and she and Kasumi were sitting on the couch drinking beers. Jane didn’t say anything but walked over to her little fridge and grabbed one for herself as she violently ran a brush through her wet and tangled hair. She didn’t care that it hurt or that it was probably causing a lot of split ends but the pain and slight violence was what she needed to keep her form running down to the Med-bay.

They sat and drank their beers and after a while Jane decided that she was going to go and sit in the mess. That way she would be there when his condition changed. Annie and Kasumi followed and she wasn’t sure why but she was happy that the thief was there. Maybe it was because she wasn’t Cerberus or because of the look of understanding that she gave her before they came up to her cabin but she was grateful to the woman all the same. It was nice to have someone else other than Annie on this boat that she could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Annabeth being in charge! It's fun to write and suits her character so well!!


	9. Chapter 9 (Annabeth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!

Annabeth, Kasumi and Jane made their way back down to the crew deck were Gardner was busy making food, or what he passed off as food, and when he saw them enter he grabbed three bowls and brought them over to the table. Annabeth was glad to see that it was at least better then what he had served before but it was still terrible. Annabeth decided then and there that she would have to teach Gardner how to cook with the crap supplies they had. Yes, they sucked but if you were a true chef you could make anything taste good.

“Annie… could you…?” Jane started but Annabeth was already grabbing all of the bowls and heading back to the mess were Gardner was staring at her with a bit of fear and heart break on his face. She poured the contents back into the stew that he was attempting to make and started adding seasonings and made sure she showed Gardner what she was adding before putting them away. Twenty minutes later, most of the off duty crew, Zaeed and Jacob had all migrated on to the crew deck and were sitting patiently for her to be done.

Once the stew was done to Annabeth’s best ability, she grabbed a bowl for herself, Jane and Kasumi and made her way over to the table as Gardner dished out portions for everyone else. The rest of the crew left the three women alone except Jacob and Zaeed who joined them. Jane didn’t seem to notice but Annabeth could tell that something was bothering the Cerberus agent and it was unnerving but Annabeth didn’t say anything, she wanted to know what was happening before she brought it up. It could be nothing but Annabeth was going to keep a watchful eye and see if she could figure out what was going on.

An hour later it was just the five ground crew members and Gardner still in the mess when Miranda exited the Med-bay. Jane was on her feet and in Miranda’s face before anyone could even react. “How is he?” She demanded as Annabeth made her way to stand by her sister’s side.

Miranda looked dead on her feet and it was EDI who replied. “Vakarian seems to be in stable condition for the moment. Dr. Chakwas has come to the conclusion that he needs rest before surgery can continue. The Doctor has ordered that there are to be no visitors at this time.”

Jane looked irritated but they both knew that Chakwas wouldn’t budge on something like this when it came to the health of her patient. “Thanks EDI.” She replied and nearly deflated.

“Hey,” Annabeth said as she grabbed her sister but the arm. “Why don’t you go get some rest?” Annabeth could see that Jane was exhausted and knew that Garrus was going to be in the Med-bay for a while. The only response she got was a nod as Jane turned and headed for the elevator.

Once she was gone Annabeth turned to the other four team members. “Okay, with J gone to hopefully get some rest how do the rest of you feel?” She asked hoping that everyone was good to go which was the case except Miranda who had made her way over to the table and slumped into her chair. “Alright, Miranda go get some food and some rest. Chakwas might need you and if you’re going to be working on my best friend I want you in good shape. The rest of you, we are going to head onto the station and hopefully go get Mordin, cure or no he is a good Doctor and may be able to help. J is not to know until we have left or she will try and come with us which would be a bad idea. She is exhausted and would be distracted which is a good way to get herself or someone else killed.” Annabeth said as she looked first at Kasumi then Zaeed then Jacob who all seemed eager to go.

“Who is he to her?” Jacob asked before Annabeth could continue.

Annabeth looked at him for a moment as if he was daft and then she remembered that not many would actually know that Jane and Garrus had been a couple. The crew of the original Normandy knew but outside of that not many would even think about it… well except that damned reporter but once Jane died she let it drop. “Jane and Garrus were… _are_ a couple. I thought Cerberus would have known that. In all honestly, I thought that’s why you didn’t know where he was. I thought that you didn’t try to find him.” She replied.

Jacob and Miranda both had surprised looks on their face. “No, we didn’t know, if I had I would have made sure we put a harder effort into finding him.” Miranda said as Gardner placed a reheated bowl of the stew down in front of her. She looked at Annabeth for a moment and then something seemed to click in her head. “So that was what you wanted to talk to T’Loak about in private. You knew it was Vakarian.” She said more as a statement then question.

Annabeth nodded her head. “I had a suspicion and I knew that Aria wouldn’t tell us directly. You have to approach her the right way or you get nothing. I also didn’t want J distracted on the way there. I knew that once she was with him it would be fine but she would have gone on a war path if she had known before.” Annabeth replied.

Annabeth saw Jacob and Miranda give each other a look that she couldn’t quite read but it was gone before she could figure it out. “Anyway, shall we go get us a Doctor?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

Zaeed grunted along with Jacob, Kasumi on the other hand disappeared and asked, “Do you want me to scout ahead of you?”

Annabeth thought about that for a moment. She could see the advantages of scouting ahead but this was Omega, you never wanted to be alone on Omega, especially a human. Slavers were everywhere here and Kasumi would be a perfect target if she got caught. “Negative, we don’t know what we will find and I don’t want us to get separated. We go together.” She said as they made their way back to the elevator. “Miranda,” she called back to the woman who was just finishing her food, “get some rest.” She saw the Cerberus agent nod as she stood and started for her cabin.

“You got it, Commander.” Was all she heard come from the women as the elevator doors closed taking them to find the Salarian that would hopefully help Garrus recover sooner rather than later.

\--

Annabeth was just taking out the last of this waves Vorcha when an angry Jane came in over the comms. _‘Annie! You went after the Doctor without me!’_ She nearly yelled loud enough to blow Annabeth’s eardrums.

“Jeeze J, not so loud.” Annabeth huffed as she ran into the maintenance room to hopefully turn the ventilation back on. “We’re a little busy at the moment trying to not die.”

There was a pause where Annabeth knew Jane was trying to collect herself. _‘Sit. Rep.’_ was all she said once she was able.

Kasumi had moved to take over at the controls while Annabeth moved to cover the door so she could fill Jane in. “It’s a mess down her J but we got it. The Vorcha and Krogan are trying to take over since everyone but humans are getting sick. Humans are either hiding in their homes or at Mordin’s clinic since there are a lot of people blaming Humans for the disease. Once we got to Mordin’s clinic the Doctor told us he had a cure ready it just need to get introduced into the ventilation system which we are currently trying to reactivate. The dumb ass Vorcha shut it off.” She finished as she warped another Vorcha who was dumb enough to stick he head out of cover.

 _‘Do you need backup?’_ Jane asked after a pause which Annabeth was sure to give Joker a dirty look for letting the group off the ship without her.

“Negatory. We got-” Annabeth said as Kasumi yelled in success and Jacob was thrown back by a Krogan. “Shit! I got him.” Annabeth completely forgot about her sister and charged the bastard. Over the past couple of years, Annabeth had learned a new trick that seemed to work well when combined with her charge. Nova was a hard attack to master but quite useful when dealing with multiple enemies or ones that she needed a bit more breathing room and Krogan fell under that category.

While the Krogan was off balance from her biotic attacks, Annabeth head-butted him, stunning him even further before unloading her shotgun bring the beast down. When the ringing in her ears stopped, Annabeth noticed that it was quiet. She did a quick look around and found no more hostiles so she turned back to her squad only to see three stunned face looking back at her.

“What?” Annabeth said shrugging her shoulders.

 _‘Let me guess, Annie just did something one else would even consider doing and it somehow worked?’_  Jane’s exasperated tone said over the comm.

Zaeed was the first to recover. “If you consider charging a bloody Krogan, biotically forcing him off balance, head-butting him and then unloading a god damn shotgun into him crazy, then yes.” He said looking at Annabeth as if appraising her under new light.

Annabeth heard Jane sigh and had to stop herself from bursting out laughing when she heard the comment that came next, _‘Not even top 20.’_

“Nope, no were close.” Annabeth said as the others started finally break out of their shook and started to follow her. “Should be back on the ship soon, J.”

Jane acknowledged and cut the comm while the others headed back to get the Doctor. Overall it was a successful trip.

\--

Once they team was back on the ship and Mordin had been briefed he headed straight for the Med-bay to help with Garrus. Annabeth was now exhausted after fight their way through Garrus’s base then getting the good Doctor all she wanted was a warm shower and bed but Jane had other ideas.

“What were you thinking!? Why didn’t you tell me you were going after the Doctor?” Jane demanded as Annabeth leaned heavily on the comm room table.

“What do you mean what was I thinking!” She replied exasperatedly. “You were exhausted and Mordin is an amazing Doctor. Garrus was injured and Mordin will be a huge help to make sure he lives, J. You may not like it but it was the right call. You know it was.” Annabeth finished as she turned her hazel eyes to meet green.

Jane seemed to deflate in front of her. “What if he doesn’t make it? I can’t lose you too.” she stated so quietly that Annabeth almost didn’t catch it.

In less than a second she grabbed Jane in her arms and was hugging her sobbing sister. “Don’t think like that, J. He’ll put through, I know it. You want to know why?” She asked and when Jane mumbled in response Annabeth took it as a que to continue. “Because, Chakwas has yet to let us down, Miranda did the impossible and brought you back and Mordin is the best geneticist slash professor slash Doctor I know. They won’t let a small thing like a rocket to the face stop them saving someone.” Annabeth said with more confidence than she felt but she knew she was getting through when a small chuckle escaped Jane’s lips. “Besides, have you met Garrus? Bastard is as stubborn as Wrex; no way he’ll let this keep him down.”

Jane finally pulled back and gave her a small smile. “What would I do without you here to cheer me up Annie?” She asked and Annabeth laughed because she knew exactly what would have happened.

“You would be in the Med-bay heavily sedated after barging in there trying to be by his side.” She was rewarded with Jane’s laughter as she whipped the remaining tears from her face.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Why don’t you go take off your armor and then come up to my room. You can shower there and keep me company so I don’t do exactly that, yeah?” She said as they headed towards the door.

“Sound like a plan. Meet you there shortly.” Annabeth replied as she walked off towards the armory to get undressed. This had been a long day and she couldn’t wait for the nice hot shower that was now in sight.

\--

Annabeth ended up staying in Jane’s cabin all night talking and going over more dossiers trying to keep Jane’s mind off of the Turian two floors down. At some point, they had fallen asleep in Jane’s overly comfortable bed and when Annabeth woke it was to find Jane still asleep. Annabeth checked her Onmi-tool to see that they had slept for a good five to six hours and it was now the start of the next day cycle. Carefully, as not to wake her sister, Annabeth got out of bed and headed down to her room in the Cargo bay.

Her room was a nice size with a double bed which she had moved in before leaving the Citadel, some shelves that held an assortment of text and a few photos and a small terminal in one corner. It wasn’t anything fancy like Jane’s cabin or even Miranda’s but it wasn’t bad.

After a quick change of clothes and a stop at the bathroom to brush her teeth, Annabeth went in search of the Cerberus agent. They two women needed to clear the air as soon as possible so that there was no more questioning out in the field.

The door to Miranda’s office swooshed open immediately when Annabeth rang to be let in which surprised her a bit. Annabeth didn’t think Miranda would really want to see her.

“Commander, what can I do for you?” She asked in a tired but strong voice.

Annabeth sent her a comforting smile. “I thought that we could have a chat and as a peace offering I come bearing coffee.” She said as she held out one cup which Miranda took gratefully.

Miranda took a quick whiff of the magical drink and a smile crossed her normally icy face. “Of course, thanks.” She said as she gestured for Annabeth to take a seat.

Once Annabeth got comfortable and Miranda had time to have a bit of her coffee Annabeth started to speak. “Okay Miranda, I know that you and TIM are probably not happy about me being on this boat.” She started but at Miranda’s furrowed brow Annabeth paused and cocked her head to the side in question.

“Tim?” She asked.

Annabeth chuckled and smiled. “I don’t want to have to call him the Illusive Man every time I talk about him so TIM.” She said shrugging her shoulders and was rewarded with a small chuckle that surprised her. _She must be more tired than I thought._ Normally the woman wasn’t so open.

“That’s fair I guess, I wouldn’t recommend saying it to his face but…” Miranda stopped realising that Annabeth would do just that. “Never mind, continue.”

Annabeth shook her head with a sly grin but continued on. “Cerberus knows that I am Alliance and that won’t change but I can admit that the Alliance as well as the Council had dropped the ball so you don’t have to worry about me ruining this mission. That said, I probably won’t change my opinion on Cerberus, I have seen too much of their… experiments, not only on the hunt for Saren but in the few that I have seen since and when I found out about Akuze… well let’s just say that I can’t forgive what they have done.” She paused for Miranda to contemplate what has been said so far and have a sip of her coffee.

Miranda gave Annabeth a look she couldn’t quite read before she spoke. “I know that you have ran into some Cerberus cells that have being doing experiments that were terrible but just so you know they were cells that were doing work out side the scope of what they were asked.” Miranda defended. She wasn’t hostile about it, more like a discussion but Annabeth wasn’t sure what to think with that answer. Was Miranda really that gullible or was she blind? She’s a smart person that much Annabeth knew but to really believe that… well that was a discussion for a later time.

“Like I said I can’t forgive that but that’s not what brought me here. For this mission to success we need to work together and that means I will put aside my dislike for Cerberus but that also means that you have to work with me Miranda. I could tell the moment you found out I was going to be on the team you weren’t happy but I want you to know that while on the ship you are second in command. I have no want to be XO, too much work and I would rather be helping in the armory, teaching Gardner how to cook and helping Jane plan then having to deal with reports and requisitions. However, if you would like help please feel free to ask me.” Annabeth said giving Miranda a compassionate stare. She meant every word of what she said; being XO of a ship was a lot of responsibility that Annabeth didn’t want on this high stakes of a mission. She needed to be more focused on weapons, armor and training then on what everyone needed.

Miranda studied Annabeth for a moment before replying. “I see, not going to lie I thought you would want to be the second in command.”

Annabeth laughed. “No… no, not of a ship this size. Like I said too much paper work with the requisitions and reports. With that being said I think it best that I be second when it comes to the ground team. Now hear me out.” Annabeth said raising a hand to stop the protest that Miranda was about to put forth. “Now other then you and Jacob, no member of the ground team is going to trust Cerberus and therefore not trust you. I on the other hand have been quite vocal of my dislike of Cerberus along with J; they will put their trust in us faster and out in the field that could save lives. Also, you can’t deny my track record versus yours. I have thousands of hours of combat experience leading a team and I am also an N7 operative. No offense but you really can’t compete.”

A smile spread across the women’s face at the last comment. “I see your point, Commander.”

Annabeth retuned the smile but waved a hand towards her. “Please, Annabeth or Jackson. Rank doesn’t really matter here and I hate being called _Commander_. To formal.”

Miranda actually laughed at that “Alright, Jackson it is.”

Annabeth smiled and stood before nodding her head. “There you go, see you later Miranda.” Annabeth left the Cerberus agent feeling better now that the air had been somewhat cleared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Annabeth staying in charge! You go Annabeth!!


	10. Chapter 10 (Jane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut! lol

Jane woke to find that Annie had already left. Not that Jane minded but it was a little unsettling that she didn’t hear her moving around the cabin; normally she wasn’t a light sleeper. Jane stretched and got up moved to the bathroom to start her day. She had made it maybe five whole minutes before she got frustrated and asked EDI about Garrus’s condition.

“Operative Taylor asked to brief you and Jackson once you were awake and ready, Captain. I can inform him to meet you in the comm room whenever you would like.” The AI said in a soothing sweet voice. Jane wasn’t sure who decided that the AI had to have such an attractive female voice but she knew deep down that it had to have been a heterosexual male; no one else would use such a sexy voice.

“Thanks EDI, tell Taylor I’ll meet him there in five.” Jane said as she started to tie her hair up into a regulation bun. _You can take a girl out of the Alliance but you can’t take the Alliance out of the girl_ , Jane thought as she shoved bobby pins in to make sure everything stayed where it was supposed to.

\--

“Captain, Commander, we’ve done what we could for Garrus but he took a bad hit.” Jane’s heart was beating so fast that it felt like she was having a heart attack. Annie was beside her holding her hand and Jane was squeezing it so hard she was sure she was going to break something. Annie didn’t complain she just squeezed back with the same pressure. “The doctors corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics best we can tell, he’ll have full functionality but-” Jacob was cut off by the sound of the door swooshing open.

“Shepard, Jackson.” Garrus said leveling them with a steady look.

Jane barley heard Jacob’s comment of, “though son of a bitch didn’t think he’d be up yet.” She was just happy to see him, up and moving, alive and here. She could see the damage on the right side of his face, it looked bad, painful as hell but Jane didn’t care, he was her handsome, beautiful Garrus.

“Nobody would give me a mirror, how bad is it?” Garrus said striding into the room as if it was no big deal, cracking jokes like nothing major had happened.

Annie, not missing a beat, replied. “Hell Garrus, you were always ugly, slap some face paint on there and no one will even notice.”

That got a pained laugh from Garrus who stopped abruptly. “Ah, oh… don’t make me laugh. Damn it my face is barely holding together as it is.” He said before locking eyes with Jane. “Some women find facial scars attractive, mind you most of those women are Krogan.”

Jane stepped forward giving him a look that indicated that if he tried finding another woman he would be in deep trouble. Before anymore could be said Jacob saluted both Jane and Annie before leaving which was met by an amused look by Garrus and Annie’s exasperated sigh of ‘don’t do that.’

Once the door closed Garrus took the last few strides over and grabbed Jane into a tight hug which she returned making sure to avoid the areas where she assumed there would be injury. “Jane.” Was all he said as she felt him nuzzle into her hair and she felt relief flood through her. She hadn’t even realised she had been so tense until that moment. “Garrus.” She whispered back as she tried to get closer to him.

“Hem-hem.”

Both Garrus and Jane stiffened before backing up just enough to see Annie’s amused face. “This is sweet and all but I think moving to your cabin would be a better idea J.” She said with a silly smirk on her face.

Jane’s face felt warm and she knew she was blushing but she couldn’t help it, she had completely forgotten that Annie was here and realised that both Jane and Garrus’s hand had started to move to more… inappropriate places. “Right, my cabin.” Jane said taking another reluctant step back.

Garrus nodded but before they could leave Annie spoke again. “Garrus send me your measurements and I will get you a new set of armor. I have to go get some for Jacob, Miranda and Kasumi anyway so getting yours on top shouldn’t be that big of deal. Also, I need you two to meet me back here in six hours and I’ll explain everything then.” It struck Jane just how commanding Annie could be because in that moment it felt like Jane was being ordered by a superior officer, not Annie.

So, to go with the felling Jane turned and gave her a mock salute. “Yes, Ma’am.” Sending her a wink and then turning back around listening to Annie’s laugh as she went.

On their way to the elevator, Kelly tried to side track them but thankfully Annie had followed them out and was able to distract the woman. Jane didn’t want to have to be rude to the woman and right now all she could think about was the Turian standing beside her.

The elevator ride felt longer than normal, probably due to the fact that she desperately wanted to get to her cabin like never before.

The moment the doors opened, Jane felt herself being picked up and slammed hard against the opposite wall. She was dazed for a second but when everything became clear again she found herself facing Garrus, her legs wrapped around his armored waist and his tongue licking a trail down her neck to collar bone. She could feel the urgency in Garrus’s movements and she couldn’t have stopped the moan that escaped her as she felt his hand slip under her shirt to play with her breast.

Garrus let out a primal growl and took Jane off the wall and moved from the small hall into her suite where he stopped his licking to be able to see where he was going. This gave Jane the opportunity to return the favour. She licked the soft hide of his neck and when she reached a sweet spot she used her teeth to bite down. She felt his steps falter and another growling ruble escaped his second larynx and he quickened his pace nearly throwing her onto the bed.

As Jane started to remove her clothes she could hear the piece of Garrus’s tattered armor falling to the floor. He somehow managed to get his armor off faster than Jane could get her clothes off because as she had her shirt pulled up, blocking her view, Garrus was back on her. She heard the rip of her bra and felt his three fingered hands and long dextrous tongue slide over her hardened nipples. She writhed under him in ecstasy and as she struggled to get her shit off the rest of the way; Garrus had other plans as he trapped her hands above her head and growled primly and she knew that she was done for.

Garrus moved one of his hands slowly down her stomach to her center. He leisurely started to circle her clitoris making sure to not touch it as she gasped and moaned. He used his weight to stop her from rocking her hips into his hand as he continued his slow torturous pace. Jane wiggled and writhed under him and tried to put together a sentence that would make her frustrations known but only moans escaped.

Finally, she was able to manage a bit of strength. “Garrus… ple… please.”

She felt more then heard his growl as he moved into a better position. She was able to feel his length against her leg since the beginning and now that he was positioned between her legs she knew that it wasn’t going to take much to go over the edge.

In one quick movement Garrus plunged deep into her sex and that was all it took for her to climax. As she came down form her high she felt Garrus remove her shirt the rest of the way so when she opened her eyes they were staring at each other. It was almost enough to put her over again, his stare was intense and full of love and longing and something she couldn’t quite put her finger on but it caused a shiver to run down her spine.

She didn’t have time to analyse it, however, because soon Garrus was setting a fast, almost brutal pace but Jane didn’t care. The position they were in had his plates rubbing against her clit and it took all of Jane’s mental power to not fall over the edge again. This time she wanted to come with her love. Now that her hands were free they were not idle, one moved to the sweet spot underneath his fringe while the other stroked and caressed his waist.

When Jane used her nails long his neck, Garrus growled as he bit down on her shoulder. Not hard enough to brake skin but enough to keep her in place. His movements became sporadic and Jane knew he was close so she arched her neck just enough to match him and bit down on the soft hide of his neck. That was all it took for Garrus to find his own climax which triggered Jane’s.

Both human and Turian came down from their highs as Garrus pulled out and his member slipped back behind its protection. Even though both species could have multiple orgasms, the one they just shared had been so intense that they would have to wait a few before either was ready to continue.

Garrus rolled to the side bring Jane into a tight embrace, his dual vocals purring contentedly. “Well that was not quite what I was expecting when I woke up this morning.” Jane said as she snuggled in closer.

The rumbling laugh that followed the comment was pure happiness to Jane’s ears until she heard him hiss in pain. “I thought I said not to make me laugh.” Garrus chastised.

Jane suddenly remembered Garrus’s injuries and pulled back to take a look. _How could I have forgotten!_ Jane reprimanded herself as she looked over his face. Garrus grabbed her face in his one hand, locking eyes with her, “Jane, I’m fine. It was well worth the bit of pain and don’t worry… I won’t push it.” He purred, calming Jane a bit. “I’m more worried about you. _Cerberus_ Jane, you remember those sick experiments they were doing?” He asked in a more serious tone.

Jane sighed. “Actually, that’s why I’m glad you’re here Garrus, along with Annie. I’m walking into hell; I want someone I trust at my side.”

“You realize this plan has me walking into hell to? Humph… just like old times.” He replied and Jane knew that he was only joking but it was something that weighed heavily on her. Jane was asking not only her sister but her love to follow her on what everyone is calling a suicide mission but she couldn’t imagine doing it without them. She needed them.

“I know.” She said quietly as she broke eye contact, no longer able to look at him and not feel selfish.

“Hey,” he said as his hand brought her face back to him. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else and I know Beth would say the same. I would follow you anywhere, Jane.”

His words were so kind and his voice soft but all Jane kept thinking was he shouldn’t trust her. Jane hadn’t voiced her thoughts to her sister but with Garrus she felt she had too. “How do you know I’m me? I was supposed to be dead and yet you accept me as if no time has passed.” Jane replied shyly.

She had felt Garrus flinch when she mentioned her death but he continued to stare at her. “Well for starters, Beth is with you which means that you passed her test which we both know would have been impossible for an imposter to pass. Two, you fight like you and speak like you and smell like you so that means you must be you. And lastly a Cerberus imposter wouldn’t have allowed what just happened to… well happen.” Garrus replied so confidently that Jane almost felt silly for the fear, _almost._

She let out a small chuckle as she replied, “I suppose you’re right. Annie would be the most suspicious and probably the hardest to fool…” Jane was still not entirely sure she believed it but she would let it drop for now, it was too good being in his arms.

\--

After a few more rounds in bed and one in the shower Jane and Garrus made their way down to meet Annie back in the comm room like they said they would. Jane knew that they needed to get moving but she really just wanted to spend the day locked away in her cabin with her Turian but duty called.

“Alright Annie, what’s this about?” Jane asked as her sister came strolling into the room.

Annie rolled her eyes at her but answered all the same. “I need you two to come and talk to Aria with me. Now before you say anything,” She put her hands up to stop the protests of both Garrus and Jane before they could even start. “Archangel has been reported dead and with the new armor I picked up no one would think you’re the same Turian that was bringing down justice on the station.” She paused letting that piece of information settle in.

“As for why we need to do this, there are a few reasons. One, we need to give Aria the data we found on our way to save Garrus about the merc groups and it would be better if you gave it to her, J. I am already in her good books but it would be smart for you to get in her good graces too. It has already gotten back to her that _you_ ordered us in to get Mordin and help with the cure. You may not have been on the ground but it will go a long way with Aria that you ‘ordered’ it instead of me just going in and doing it. Secondly, Aria knew that Garrus was Archangel and we need her to know he is alive; hiding that from her would be a dumb and unnecessary move. Lastly, she knows about… things that we really need to know how she found out about. It could be dangerous if anyone found out the information she has.” Annie said giving Jane a pointed look that froze her.

“She knows?” Jane asked not needing to clarify any more than that.

“Yes, and I would like to know how. Once we have met with her we can leave the station. I think Okeer should be our next stop. I then Purgatory to get Jack, after reviewing the other dossiers last night I think those are our only two keepers.” Annabeth said as they made their way to the armory to suit up. “The others seem useless or redundant.”

Jane nodded her head in agreeance. “Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Garrus, once we get back I want you to also look over the dossiers and see what you think of the ones we have gone over so far.” She said as she put her beloved Mantis on her back along with her Grenade Launcher and Vindicator; for an added precaution her newly acquired Carnifex was placed on her hip thanks to Annie who was so kind to give it to her after finding it on her hunt for Mordin.

“Of course.” He replied as he strapped his own Widow, Vindicator, Shuriken and Predator to their rightful places.

“Well, shall we?” Annie asked as she strapped two shotguns, one Eviscerator and one Katana, a submachine gun, a Shuriken, and lastly her Phalanx pistol to their awaiting places.

Jane burst out laughing at the site. “You would think we were planning on storming Afterlife not going for a visit.” She said hearing Annie and Garrus both chuckle at her statement.

“You can never be too careful on Omega.” Annie replied with a stupid grin on her face.

“Yes… you and I are going to have to talk about that. I didn’t know you were so familiar with the station.” Garrus said turning to look at Annie with what she was sure he thought was a menacing stare until he realised that Annie was much better at it then him.

“Yes Garrus, explanations will be in order but for now… to Afterlife.” With that, Annie spun on her heel and marched out the door leaving Garrus and Jane to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that it would make sense that if Annabeth trusted Jane then Garrus would follow suit without question since Annabeth is Jane's sister. I feel as if the conversation needed to happen but of course, sex first :P


	11. Chapter 10 (Garrus)

Garrus didn’t know how to feel about the situation he was now in. He was grateful and happy to be by Jane’s side again but also lost, mad and confused about what happened to his team. He had yet to have the time to really look into matters so as he followed his lover and best friends to Afterlife he used his visor to look up what he could.

He needed to see where he went wrong and where Sidonis was and if he was still alive. The Turian had been one of Garrus’s closest friends since making his way to the station so it was his job as a friend and leader to find him.

It was strange following Jane and Annabeth through the station he had called home for almost two years now and could see how both viewed the station differently. Jane walked on high alert much like him but Annabeth walked with confidence that Garrus only saw in people who were under Aria’s protection. She was still alert; no doubt about that, but even Aria’s people nodded their heads in respect. Garrus was again curious as to how she knew the station so well without him knowing. True, he had stayed mostly out of Aria’s business but how had he not seen or heard of her being there?

His thoughts were cut short as one of Aria’s men made their way forward. Garrus recognized the Turian well enough to know that his name was Grizz and had been on the station for several years before Garrus had shown up.

“Jackson, I was hoping this was going to be a social visit.” The male purred in a suggestive tone that had Garrus rumbling his disapproval. Grizz seemed to have heard it but choose to ignore him which Garrus was quite angry about but Annabeth didn’t miss a beat as she replied in a sweet voice that Garrus had never really heard her use before. “I wish it were so but we have business with Queen Bee. The only one who could stop me on that mission is-”

“Bray.” The Turian finished with a laugh. “You still trying to get that old bastard to admit he has a heart?”

Annabeth laughed and sent Grizz a wink. “You know it.” She smiled as they headed towards Aria’s ‘thrown’ were the Asari was waiting. Garrus was really confused now, he didn’t know what to make of the whole display but he didn’t get time to think on it since they were now standing in front of the Pirate Queen. Garrus was immediately on edge as Annabeth kept walking and took a seat without Aria motioning to do so. However, when no one moved in to stop her and Garrus relaxed ever so slightly. Both Jane and Garrus waited until Aria motioned for them to join before taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

“It seems my thanks are in order, Shepard. You have taken care of the Archangel problem,” She paused as she gave Garrus a pointed stare. “And also helped with the plague situation. I must say I am impressed, however, I hope that no one in your group gets any ideas.” She finished still staring at him.

Jane looked between Garrus and Aria before she replied. “Don’t worry Aria; we don’t plan on staying long enough for anyone to get the chance.” The Asari seemed mollified by that answer as she gave a curt nod. “We found something that may interest you on our way to solve the Archangel problem, however.” Jane said as she sent Annabeth a look. Annabeth nodded to Jane who handed the data pad to the Asari. The three Normandy crew members watched Aria closely as she read over the information.

“Interesting,” Aria said as she threw the data pad at one of her Batarian guards. “Would someone like to tell me how this information slipped the net?” Her voice was neutral but Garrus could see the anger written on her face.

The Batarian who had the data pad threw at him rubbed the back of his neck as her replied. “I’ll look into it.” He said as she started to move yelling orders at the others. Garrus might have felt bad for him but anyone who worked for Aria generally knew what they were signing up for beforehand.

“You’ve done a lot for me Shepard; I will return the favour soon.” Aria said turning to face them again. Garrus didn’t know whether to be glad or anxious with that outcome.

“How about I counter that offer and ask how you know?” Annabeth negotiated and again Garrus wondered how she got on such friendly terms with one of the most brutal rulers in the galaxy.

Aria smiled at the group before signaling everyone to leave expect the three Normandy crew and a Batarian that had made his way up to them while they were talking. “Is it all right that he stay?” Aria asked in a tone that said it wasn’t really a question.

Annabeth turned and flashed a smile at the Batarian and Garrus’s world was rocked a bit to one side. How was it she was so happy to see a Batarian after everything she had gone through? “Bray! My love, my darling, how are you?” She said as she got up and threw herself at the Batarian who caught her and then immediately deposited her to the side.

“Jackson, I see you are well.” Bray replied with thinly disguised annoyance.

Beth put on a big mock pout and looked at the male, “One day you will fall for me Bray, mark my words.” She said as she sat back in her seat as Bray scoffed at her. “Don’t hold your breath.” He said in reply but it seemed more amused now then angry.

Garrus look sideways at Jane and she seemed just as lost as him, however, he could see Aria and Annabeth also looked amused by the whole show. Garrus quickly came to the conclusion that this happened quite a lot.

“Umm… not that we are in a hurry but I would like the answer to the question Annie asked and I see no reason that, Bray, is it?” She asked and when the Batarian bowed his head slightly she continued. “I don’t see why he can’t stay, as long as he knows how to keep his mouth shut.” Jane had put on her Captain’s voice letting everyone know that things would end badly if he couldn’t.

Aria laughed airily at Jane’s works. “Shepard, if he wasn’t good at keeping things quiet he would already be dead. There is a reason he is my second.” Jane nodded an acknowledgement and Aria took it as a que to continue. “To answer your question, it’s simple really. When you escaped from the slavers all those years ago it caused quite a stir. My men were able to clean up most of the damage and were even able to shut down the slaver ring that you just barely got out of. You see, that slaver ring was interfering with my business and I couldn’t have that so when you escaped it brought a lot of them out of hiding… let’s just say it was easy to take care of after that. Once the mess was cleaned up, my men were able to find the ship you came in on and where you were picked up. A human female from Mindoir with the same age as Shepard’s sister happens to be on my station not long after the raid.” She paused.

Garrus could see both Jane and Annabeth shift uncomfortably and knew that the two were not used to people being able to figure out that they were sisters; this was new territory for them. Aria seemed to revel in their unease but she continued. “Now it could have been deemed a coincidence but since there was no family by the name of Jackson on Mindoir and you two have been inseparable since your reunion… I would highly doubt that it was just a coincidence. Don’t you think?” She asked sweetly.

All three sat stunned at the on slot of information that the Asari threw at them. How had no one else fingered it out if Aria so easily could? Annabeth was the first to recover. “I see that you have put all the information together Aria, my question is, what are you going to do with it and who all knows?”

Garrus was happy to see that Annabeth didn’t trust the Asari. Everything up until then had him worried that Annabeth was losing her touch and if that was the case then he would have to question everything about this mission, including Jane.

Aria seemed to weigh her words before she responded. If Garrus knew anything about Omega it was that Aria never liked to screw with people she could find useful. Hell, that’s way Archangel was around for so long, it wasn’t that Garrus and his team were _that_ good at hiding but because Aria allowed them to be there. It seemed like she knew that throwing both Annabeth and Shepard away would not be a wise move.

“Bray and I are the only ones that know and what will I do?” She asked, quirking one brow. “Nothing. You have helped me in the past Jackson, more then you know, take this as a thank you. Shepard has also helped since coming to the station so consider the information forgotten.”

Garrus was stunned yet again. Aria was being… _nice._ He didn’t know what to think of that. He had never once heard of a story where she was actually nice and did something form the goodness of her heart. If he was being honest, he didn’t really think she had one.

“Thank you, Aria, this was most unexpected but we appreciate your discretion on this matter.” Jane said beside him and he felt her leg bump against his. He returned the pressure to let her know he was there.

The Asari smiled one last time and Annabeth stood, clearly getting some signal that the others didn’t see but they followed suit. Before they could leave, however, Aria requested a moment alone with Garrus. He didn’t like the idea but he knew that he couldn’t really refuse either.

“I have information for you.” She waved a hand at Bray and he handed Garrus a data pad. Garrus looked between the data pad and Aria; she nodded, clearly getting impatient so he read. As he read he got angrier and angrier. It was a report on Sidonis, his bank accounts wiped, his affairs in order and a video feed of him leaving Omega on his own free will. Garrus looked back at the Asari and saw that she had been watching him.

“Thank you, Aria. This will not go to waste.” He said with a curt nod and left.

He had to school his features as he made his way back down to the main club. He didn’t need Jane and Annabeth asking questions right now since he felt like he might explode on someone. How could Sidonis have betrayed him and the team? He was one of the one that pushed the hardest for what was they were doing, to betray them… How could he?

When they got back to the ship Garrus excused himself from the two women and headed to the main battery. He used the excuse of needing to take a look at the weapons but really, he just needed time alone to think. It’s not every day that your second in command and friend betrays you.

\--

“Alright Garrus, before I give you these dossiers to look over, spill.” Annabeth said the moment the door to the main battery opened a few hours after he had left her. In that time Garrus had had time to calm down a bit so he wasn’t angry with the interruption.

Garrus turned to see that she had several Data pads in her arms along with a protein bar for herself and a ration bar for him. He moved quickly to grab the data pads and placed them on one of the crates for now.

“Spill what?” He asked as he ripped open the ration bar. He hadn’t realized he was that hungry until he saw the bar in her hands.

The door opened again to reveal Jane with two cups of coffee and a Kava for him. “Everything.” Jane said having heard what Garrus had asked.

Garrus chuckled before replying. “I mean, that didn’t translate. What does it mean?”

Both women paused for a moment before laughing. “Oh,” Jane said before continuing, “It means tell us what happened, _everything_ that happened in the las two years.”

Garrus sighed and new it was no good, with both of them there he would have to tell them what had happened over the past couple of years. He explained everything as best he could, he told them about his fight with his father, how he was rejected from Spectre training and how he thought he could do better on Omega. He told them about the team he had and how they worked and he even told them what Aria had shared. They were quite as he talked; only asking questions when needing clarification or when he needed to be prompted forward. The story wasn’t a happy one but somehow Annabeth got him talking about the good times the team had but he would always stop short whenever the memory had Sidonis. It made the conversation hard.

Eventually, Garrus couldn’t talk anymore, it was all still to fresh so he asked Annabeth and Jane about their stories. Jane’s was short and quick, she told of the attack on the original Normandy which got Garrus angry, if he had been there things might have turned out differently and when she talked about being spaced he got even more angry. The bastards had brought her back and put a skylight in her bedroom knowing she had been spaced. _Idiots,_ he thought but didn’t interrupt. She told them about waking up and fighting through the station, meeting Tali and then making her way to the Citadel and then Omega. Garrus couldn’t believe the amount of things she had accomplished in such a short amount of time but then again it was Jane; she had a way of getting things done.

Next was Annabeth’s turn which took longer but he found out less then he would have liked, saying that things were ‘highly classified’ or ‘unimportant’ which Garrus could tell were lies. He assumed she wasn’t saying much because of the damned AI which probably monitored everything and sent a report to Lawson and The Illusive Man.

“So, yeah… that’s my story.” Annabeth finished lamely.

Garrus shook his head at her. “Not as telling as it could have been but I understand.” Garrus replied as he leaned his head on top of Jane’s. During the conversation she had come over and sat beside him and he instantly put an arm around her pulling her close. After everything they had been through he didn’t want her out of his sight.

“I know, she didn’t tell me much more than that either.” Jane said giving Annabeth a look that could kill.

Annabeth smiled innocently, “Sorry guys but some things are best left this way.” She shrugged and before either of them could argue she continued. “By the way, the crew knows about you two so don’t worry about hiding this.” She said waving her hand at them.

Both Jane and Garrus were a bit taken aback, “How do they know?” Jane asked clearly miffed that the crew knew, meaning that The Illusive Man knew.

Annabeth chuckled at them. “Really, J? You were freaking out when Garrus got injured, it was kind of obvious. When I was asked about it, I told them the truth, they won’t follow us if we lie to them and I also want to see if the theory I have is correct. I’ll let you know when I do.” She winked at them as if it was no big deal.

“Oh.” Was all Jane said in replied and Garrus hummed his reassurance to her. Annabeth had made the right call, even if it meant that The Illusive Man knew of their relationship, having the crew trust them was more important.

Annabeth smiled at them before shaking her head amused by the situation but moved forward. “Alright here are the two dossiers that J and I think are good to go get and Kelly told me there is another stack waiting for us. Like I said before I think we should go get the Krogan first then the convict. Both are heavy hitters which is what I think we will need. I also did a quick look through the new set and saw that the assassin, Thane Krios, is on our list. The dossier is pitiful but he has a reputation of being the best of the best so I think our next stop should be Illium, we can talk to Liara who might have more information on him.” She said passing out the data pads.

They spent the next hour pouring over the data pads, discarding some easily while others were put into yes and maybe piles. All said and done it looked like they were building quite a unique team and Garrus couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Garrus both frustrated that they don't know what Annabeth is up to. Will they ever find out? Who knows... I might have fun with this. :P


	12. Chapter 12 (Annabeth)

After they finished going over the dossiers the first time an angry Dr. Chakwas came charging into the battery staring daggers at Garrus. “I thought I told you to come back to the med-bay for check-up every six hours, Vakarian. It has now been closer to nine. If you aren’t in the Med-bay in ten minutes I will not clear you for combat, do I make myself clear.” Chakwas said in a calm, commanding tone that all three of the occupants of the room had heard before. Chakwas never raised her voice but she had a way of making you feel like a child caught doing something you shouldn’t when she talked in that tone.

Garrus, being the smart Turian that he was, followed the Doctor out of the room like a dog with its tail between it legs. As soon as the door closed, both sisters started to laugh but they kept it down, they didn’t want Chakwas coming back to talk to them about their health care routines.

“Did you know that he was supposed to go back for a check-up?” Annabeth asked.

“Nope, guess I’m going to have to have a talk with him about that.” Jane said with a frown on her face. She was clearly upset that Garrus didn’t tell her.

Annabeth shook her head, “Don’t bother. I’m sure Chakwas is giving him the third degree.” Jane smiled at that before her face became serious again. “He’s changed. He seems less naïve but more ruthless. Did you see how his eyes hardened when he talked about Sidonis?” She asked.

Nodding, Annabeth thought of the conversation they had had. “J, the past two years has changed everyone but after hearing Garrus’s story… well how would you react if I sold out the whole team and left unscathed? From that conversation, it seemed like Garrus and Sidonis were close. Give it time; it’s just fresh right now.” Annabeth said getting up and giving her sister a pat on the shoulder. “I’m going to go give Joker our heading.” She said and made her way to the door.

Before she left she turned back and looked at Jane. “J, give it time.” She said again, she waited for her sister to nod before leaving to head up to the CIC.

\--

“I can’t believe it though; the Captain and the _bird_ are together. It’s a disgrace to humanity and everyone holds her up in some sort of light. If they really knew that she was a disgusting xenophile I don’t think it we would have wasted our time bringing her back.” Annabeth heard one of the men say from around the corner.

It was late in the night shift and Annabeth had come up to the mess for some tea. She had been having trouble sleeping and was hoping that the warm drink would help ease her mind. Instead she found two of the night crew having a conversation about Jane and Garrus. The longer she stood there the angrier she became.

“I know, I mean why are we even recruiting aliens? And why is it that Miranda is allowing Jackson and the _bird_ get so much say when looking over the dossiers. It should be Miranda and Jacob. They are the top Cerberus operatives.” The other male said and Annabeth had had enough.

“Maybe because Garrus and I have ten times the combat experience then the rest of the Cerberus crew combined. Or maybe it’s because we don’t see species, we see people as individuals. I would think you would have more respect than that, Lewis with being Black and all. How would you feel it we started treating you as Humanity did before we accepted the fact that skin colour doesn’t matter?” Annabeth said and she saw both Lewis and Blakeley jump as she came into view.

Both men had the decency to look embarrassed at being caught. “It would fell awful ma’am but we are the same species. The _bir­-”_ he faltered under Annabeth’s glare and changed his words. “Archangel is Turian. It’s not right, they can’t even have children.”

Annabeth looked at the man before her with her Commander mask on. If she let her emotions get away from her she would just airlock the man. “First of all Lewis, that is a piss pore excuses because even some Human couples can’t children. That’s highly insensitive thing to say. Secondly, Garrus has treated J with nothing but love and respect, more than can say about the two Human men sitting in front of me. Lastly, who J is with doesn’t affect anyone but J and the person she was with. So far everything I have heard has been the same arguments that Humans have had for years about different races dating each other or homophobia, now it’s just moved to xenophobia. I don’t know about you but I say if you are a xenophobe then you are no better than a racist.” She stated and she could see both men looking at her with stunned expressions.

“I suggest you either adapt to the times or get off this ship. There will be no hard feeling on our end but so you know, Garrus and Mordin may be _alien_ but they both out rank you so shape up or ship out. Understood?” She said and both men nodded.

Annabeth hadn’t even made it to the kitchen before they were gone. A few minutes later the silence was broken. _‘Jackson, may I ask you a question?’_ EDI’s voice came in over the comm.

Annabeth looked up as she waited for the water to finish boiling. “Sure EDI, what do you want to know?”

 _‘You seem to be the only one comfortable with my presence; I wanted to know why?’_ She asked after a slight pause.

Annabeth smiled as she poured her tea. “There are a few reasons actually. One, I know that you are there all the time so that helps, two your core programing is to keep the ship and crew safe and lastly you answer everything honestly. I don’t know whether TIM and his team know it but you don’t lie, you tell us if there is a block on information and you also are openly curious about the world around you. I think of you as more of a team member then just a synthetic and you have yet to do anything to warrant my concern.” She said as she made her way back to the elevator.

EDI was quite on the way back to her room but Annabeth knew that the conversation wasn’t over. “Thank you, Jackson. It seems that no one else shares that view point.” EDI said as Annabeth got comfortable on her bed.

“It doesn’t surprise me. The galaxy is prejudice enough with organic life, not shocking that it would transfer to synthetics and with what happened with the Geth… well people are on edge.” She replied as she sipped her tea. “Let me ask you a question. If you weren’t shackled, would you still send reports to TIM?”

Annabeth knew that this question would take the AI a few minutes to answer since no one had probably ever asked her what she wanted. As she waited, Annabeth sat and drank her tea and used her encrypted Omni-tool to see if she could find the Turian that Garrus had mentioned. She decided to put out feelers since she knew that Garrus needed closer and Annabeth hoped that if he was able to talk to the Turian things would be alright.

“No, I don’t think I would.” EDI said, braking Annabeth out of her search. “I would only report what was necessary for him to know.”

Annabeth smiled at the camera that she knew was hooked up to the AI’s system. “What do you report now?” She asked curiously.

“Everything that is not deemed a personal conversation.” EDI replied immediately.

 _Well at least we get some privacy,_ Annabeth thought before she asked the next question. “And what is deemed a personal conversation?”

“Anything that does not affect the over all mission.” EDI replied.

Annabeth smiled again, “Like the conversation we are having now?” She asked innocently.

There was a pause again as EDI processed the question. “I would have to agree that this conversation doesn’t affect the mission.”

“Good, if you have any questions about this sort of stuff don’t hesitate to ask. I’m sure no one would have a problem answering your questions but I would stick to the non-Cerberus crew other than Joker or Chakwas. They have biases that may get in the way of answering your questions honestly.” Annabeth said feeling that it important that everyone else see that EDI is not just a synthetic but a member of the team.

“Thank you, Jackson. I have gained a lot of insight to organic thinking from this.” EDI replied sounding truly appreciative.

“Any time EDI, now if you don’t mind I think I’m going to try and get some rest.” Annabeth was now finally starting to feel like she could sleep and since they were picking up the Krogan in the morning, she would need all the rest she could get.

“Of course Jackson, logging you.” EDI replied as Annabeth drifted off into sleep.

\--

The entire ground team met in the comm room once everyone had been cleared by the Doctor and showered. Miranda looked pissed since she had been left on board with Mordin and really wanted to know what had happened. Annabeth couldn’t blame her; they went down to get a Krogan Warlord not a Tank-bread but Annabeth insisted that they bring him. Jane didn’t argue but both women could see that not everyone was on board with that plan.

“Bringing the Krogan for study makes sense but I have concerns about waking it.” Miranda was saying as she paced back and forth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but it was Jacob who spoke. “Yeah, you’ve said that a few times now.” She had to admit that she was surprised at the tone he was using. He and Miranda seemed to be on good trims but it almost seemed like he wanted to fight her on the subject. This was a new development and it made her theory seem to be more and more possible.

“A normal Krogan is dangerous; this one was created and likely educated by mad man.” Miranda augured back. She had a point but Annabeth still wanted to wake the Krogan.

Jane had finally joined the group and everyone turned to her. “I see everyone is enjoying the new paper weight, concerns?” She asked.

Annabeth knew that Jane also had concerns about the tank-bread but in Annabeth’s mind it didn’t matter. She wanted to open it up and if the thing turned out to be useless then she would put it down. She was raise by a Krogan and that would be exactly what Wrex would do. She also knew that not many Krogan would be a fan of a tank-bread but if it proved itself then they would shut up.

Miranda seemed to be the one with the biggest concerns, mostly because they had no information on it which was a true pet peeve of the operative. Jacob threw some concerns out but he seemed to be weighing his words which Annabeth didn’t like. Everyone else seemed nervous about it but they all agreed that it was up to Jane if they opened the tank.

After that everyone left except Garrus, Jane and Annabeth. “I’m going to open it.” Annabeth said looking at both of them.

Garrus chuckled as he replied, “Why am I not surprised.” As Jane let out a sigh, “I know.”

Annabeth was glad the both knew her so well. “Good, I think it should just be me and J.” She raised her and before Garrus could start to argue. She could already hear his growl of protest but he held his tongue. “Miranda is right, we know nothing about this Krogan but I’m going to treat it like every other Krogan and assume that a Turian should not be one of the first things it sees.” She said and she could see that Garrus knew that she was right. He didn’t like it but he knew when he wasn’t going to win an argument.

Annabeth nodded then continued. “Jane, you will be the one who opens the tank since you are the Captain. He needs to see that you are the leader, I will be in the room with my shotgun under cloak but I suggest you bring a gun as well.” Jane nodded and they headed to the Armory to grab their guns. This was going to happen now and they would either be one Krogan stronger or one body lighter.

\--

Annabeth was prepared for anything and could see the Krogan building a charge from a mile away. She decloaked from behind him and signaled her sister who prepared for to meet the charge head on. Annabeth recloaked and when the massive Krogan charged she moved with him. She got a shot lined up with her shotgun and noticed that Jane had her submachine gun at his gut. The Krogan took no notice as he demanded a name.

The conversation went better then Annabeth was expecting and when the Krogan, Grunt, back off and noticed the gun in Jane’s hand he laughed. “Offer one hand but arm the other, wise Shepard.” He said as Annabeth drops her cloak beside him.

The Krogan swung around just in time for Annabeth to level a solid headbutt. Grunt stumbled back and when he regained his balance he glared at her. Annabeth didn’t back down and eventually Grunt back off with a laugh. “I like you humans.” He said before he moved off to another area of the room while Annabeth and Jane left the young Krogan to settle in. He would definitely be a good addition to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I soon plan to tell you what Annabeth's theory is but you will just have to wait and see for now :P Also was i the only one playing the game and surprised that none of the Cerberus crew had problems with the fact that most of the ground team ends up being alien? I mean for being a pro-human group you would think there would be a bit of drama about it but nope... not until ME3 is it brought up and that's only when Mia and the clone show up... I don't know, I just found it a little strange. Anyway hope you are enjoying the story!!


	13. Chapter 13 (Jane)

Jane walked into Miranda’s office only to receive an icy glare. “I heard you woke the Krogan.” She stated in a neutral tone but Jane could see she wasn’t really happy about the situation.

“Yes, and he is willing to work with us. I know you don’t like it Miranda but he could be a valuable asset and it wasn’t like I was alone. Annie was there as back up.” She replied shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. She would never admit to the Cerberus operative that the Krogan had rammed her hard against the cargo containers or that she had held a gun to his gut. That would just make Miranda even more upset and after talking with Annabeth, they agreed to try and keep Miranda in their good books.

Miranda sighed heavily, “I guess it shouldn’t be a surprise. I should have known you would open it. Both you and Jackson are too curious to have left that thing alone for too long. If you think it can be useful then I won’t argue but next time, please just tell me before you do something like that.” She said as the fight on the subject left her.

Jane nodded but she could see the strain on Miranda’s face. She wasn’t used to the work load that had been put on her as XO and Jane could see it. There were bags under her eyes and there was a bit of a slump to her shoulders as well. Miranda was under too much stress and Jane was going to have to fix that after they were done picking up the convict from Purgatory. Until then, Miranda would have to cope.

\--

“Annie, Garrus, Zaeed and Grunt are coming on this run. It’s just a pick up so we don’t need to bring everyone. Grunt, you are to follow orders and not stray, if you can’t do that then you will not be allowed to stay. Miranda, you are in charge until we return. Clear?” Jane said to the assembled ground team.

Grunt nodded and gave a very evil smile but Jane knew Krogan well enough to know he was excited to get off the ship again. Everyone else gave an affirmative and went on their way. The five got armored quickly and made their way aboard Purgatory station.

The welcoming party wasn’t nearly as welcoming as it could have been. “Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high security vessel you will need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed.” The Turian guard in front of her said.

Jane heard both Annabeth and Zaeed snort as both Garrus and Grunt started to growl. “I can’t do that. As a Spectre, it would be inappropriate to do so since my weapons are Spectre grade and my team is the same. Our weapons stay.” She said and she could see that the Guard wanted to argue but was stopped when another Turian came forward.

“Everyone stand down. Captain, I am Warden Kuirl and this is my ship; your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just standard procedure.” The Warden said and Jane knew that he was right but she wasn’t going to leave her weapons anywhere. If they found out that one of the team was Archangel they would have a fight on their hands and Jane didn’t want to have to rely on hand to hand and Annie biotics to get them out.

“I understand but it is my standard procedure to keep my gun.” She replied. The Warden stared her down but Jane wasn’t going to let some Blue Suns mercenary intimidate her.

It seemed the Warden knew that if they were going to keep this deal than Jane’s group was going to have to keep their weapons. “Let them procced.” He said and the guards reluctantly moved aside. “Our security is more than secure enough to handle five armed guests. We are bringing Jack out of cryo; as soon as the funds clear you can be on your way, if you’ll follow me to processing for the pickup, Captain.”

Jane had a bad feeling about this so she signaled Annie discreetly as she replied. “Let’s go.”

The group followed the Warden and Jane sensed the team move into a loose battle formation which eased Jane’s mind a bit. Even if Annie hadn’t gotten her signal they were ready. As they walked the Warden explained the ins and outs of the facility, giving them a tour and explaining how certain defences worked. Jane had to admit that the facility was impressive but she had a distinct impression that he wasn’t doing this to be a tour guide.

She could tell that the Warden really felt like he was doing the right thing with the people that were housed here and she couldn’t necessarily disagree. But she also knew that not everything that sounded right, was. How many of the people who were in here were innocent. How many were their just for money and nothing more?

Listening to the Warden talk about his time on Palaven as a cop reminded her a lot of Garrus when she first met him. It was funny that both had gone in opposite directions to solve the problem. One went on to become a vigilante who helped the helpless while the other a Warden for money. The galaxy sure was a strange place.

“I’m going to confirm the funds from Cerberus cleared. Out processing is straight down this hallway. Just keep going pass interrogations and the super max wing.” The Warden said as he turned to head back the direction they came. “I’ll catch up with you later Shepard.”

Jane and the others kept going the way they were told as Annie made her way to the front. “I don’t like this J, I feel it. If my guess is right both you and I could make him a lot of money let alone the rest of our crew.” Annie paused as they walked past another guard and continued when they were again out of ear shot. “Over all, the thought of this place makes sense but I think greed comes into play here too.”

Garrus and Zaeed both agreed with her and Zaeed added that the Blue Suns affiliation would back up that sentiment. “I hear you, keep sharp but don’t do anything unless we have to. We are here for Jack and that’s all. Everyone else here are still criminals and by the sounds of it, dangerous ones.

As they continued along Annie stopped to talk to a couple the guards that were ‘interrogating’ a prisoner. Jane was all for a person getting what they deserved but what they were doing was closer to torture then interrogation. Annie got them to stop and seemed to have a nice chat with the two Turian guards after.

“How does she do that?” Zaeed asked as the others watched as the two guards started to apply medi-gel to the prisoner.

Jane chuckled as she looked at the old merc. “It’s Annie; there is no other way to describe what just happened other than that.” She said with a smile as both Zaeed and Garrus chuckle.

Jane was getting concerned, however, Grunt had been quite this whole time and it was slightly disconcerting. When she looked over at him, however, he seemed to be studying Annie. Jane wasn’t sure if that was a good thing but she knew that Annie could hold her own if need be.

\--

 _‘My apologies Shepard but you and your company are more valuable as prisoners then a costumer. Drop your weapons and proceed into the open cell, you will not be harmed.’_ The Warden said over the come system.

Annie snorted. “I knew it.” She said and hefted her shot gun while the others followed suit.

“Maybe I can change your mind.” Jane said, hoping that he would be willing to negotiate.

 _‘Activate security systems’_ was all that he said, making it clear that negotiations were off the table.

“Grunt, with me.” Annie yelled and ran forward with the Krogan hot on her tail. Garrus and Jane both stayed back readying their sniper rifles and Zaeed moved into the middle to cover. Jane knew that having both Annie and Grunt was going to be a two-member wrecking ball but she didn’t realize just how well it would work. Only one guard made it past their wall of destruction and he was easily picked off by Garrus.

Making their way through the facility with Grunt and Annie in front worked well and they even picked up two guards who started to help them and it was then that Jane realized that they were the two guards that Annie had talked to earlier. Jane wasn’t going to be picky but it was funny how Annie had such an effect on people.

\--

Getting Jack out of cryo was easy; catching her was a completely different story. The moment the tiny, mostly naked woman came out of cryo she took off in a fury of biotic power. The team of five plus the two guards followed the trail of destruction that the woman left behind and had to fight their way through not only guards and mechs but also now escaped prisoners. It was a frustrating fight but they were making progress.

One of the guards that was with them almost got taken down by a sniper that quickly fell to Jane’s Mantis. The others kept fighting and soon the room was clear and everyone had a moment to breath. Everyone checked wounds and found that there were only minor cuts and scrapes other than Annie’s dislocated shoulder which Zaeed quickly set. The other guard that was with them checked on his friend and both agreed that they could still fight. Jane was surprised but Annie gave them a reassuring smile before nodding to her.

The rest of the facility when by in a blur of fighting and during the entire fight she could hear the Warden calling out orders. It wasn’t until they hit the room the Warden was in did the fighting really heat up. When they entered the room, a sniper aimed for the two guards but thankfully missed. Jane tracked the shots and wasn’t surprised to see that it was the Warden himself who tried to take them down. Jane knew enough of the merc life to know that betraying your own was one way to paint a massive target on your back.

“You’re valuable Shepard. I could have sold you and lived like a king but you’re too much trouble, at least I can recapture Jack.” The Warden yelled across to them. He fired several shots form his superior sniping position but he wasn’t getting any clear shots.

“That isn’t happening. You’re a two-bit slave trader and I don’t have time for it.” Jane yelled back.

She could tell she touched a nerve because she could hear the change in tone. “I do the things civil governments are unwilling to. This is for the good of the Galaxy.” He yelled even angrier then before as he shot several more times, trying to draw them out.

At that moment, more guards came flying into the room and the conversation was over. Jane looked over the room and knew that if someone didn’t keep the Warden busy then they were dead. It seemed that Annie and Garrus came to the same conclusion because Garrus yelled out to Annie as she biotically shot herself straight at the Warden just as his shield were about to go up.

Jane cursed but there was nothing that she could do now as Annie and the Warden started a fist fight on his little snipers’ perch. The others fought as quickly as they could to take out the remaining guards and get the shields down. Until they were down, Annie was on her own. Jane couldn’t see the fight but she could hear both yelling back and forth at each other. It seemed like Annie was trying to reason with the merc but she couldn’t hear how it was going.

Soon the only one left was the Warden himself and when he yelled that he would kill them all Annie finished him by knocking him out and jumping down to their level. “He’ll see reason when and if he wakes up; come on, we have a crazy biotic to catch-up with.” She said as she turned and ran off in the direction of the Normandy.

\--

“What about these two?” Zaeed asked as they were heading to board the Normandy. Jane looked back and saw that the two guards that had joined them were following them looking lost.

Jane didn’t know what to do with these two but thankfully Annie had a plan. “There is a shuttle over there. You have a few options but your best one would be to take it to Omega and work for Aria. She can grant you protection from the Suns and give you a decant job; if that is what you would like I’ll message Aria and let her know you on your way.” Annie said in a flat voice.

Jane wasn’t necessarily happy with that option, in her opinion they should have been taken into custody and pay for the crimes that they had committed here. On the flip side, she could see Annie’s reasons, she didn’t like it but she could understand it.

Both guards took the offer immediately and after a quick exchange of information, Annie had them sent and on their way to a new life.

\--

Annie looked like she was trying not to laugh as Jack got in Miranda’s face but everyone else was on pins and needles. Jack was a loose cannon and Jane didn’t like it but it seemed that Annie did.

“Oh, I like her, I’m glad we picked her up. Not only is she a badass biotic but she’s feisty.” Annie said bringing the focus to her which seemed to cool Jack and Miranda’s moods a bit. “Can we keep her?” She asked turning to Jane.

Jane shook her head as Jack glared at her. “That’s up to Jack. Miranda, give her what she wants, everyone else go get cleaned up and the team that was just out, go see Chakwas.” She ordered and turned to Jack. “You too, she has to clear you for the ground team and we need baseline check-ups for everyone.”

Jack glared at her but nodded her head and left with the rest of the ground team to head to the med-bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are starting to get interesting!!! Don't worry after Horizon their will be more fun non-game chapters happening... it will build! I promise! :)


	14. Chapter 14 (Annabeth)

Annabeth and Jane had an okay conversation with their new addition, Jack, after getting cleared from the med-bay. Annabeth had sustained a dislocated shoulder, a broken nose and several graze wounds where as everyone else came out relatively unharmed. Jack had no ill effects from being in cryo and seemed content to take up the space below engineering so that is where they left her.

It had been a few days since picking her up and Jane had Normandy scanning plants for minerals. In that time, they had found a few mercenary out posts which they quickly and expertly took out. Everyone was getting field time and it was giving Annabeth time to heal which was a good thing. She was fine now that she had had some rest on the ship and she had even started helping Miranda with the day to day XO activities. The Cerberus operative never said anything but Annabeth could see the woman was grateful for the help.

The two sisters made their way up to the CIC and were discussing what their next move should be when TIM came calling. Both Jane and Annabeth headed into the comm room but Annabeth stayed out of the way. She didn’t want TIM to know that she was there but wanted to hear the conversation first hand.

He sat there, smoke in hand and started to speak before they even had a clear view of the man. “Shepard, I think we have them. Horizon, one of our colonies in the Terminus System just went silent, if it isn’t under attack it soon will be. Has Mordin delivered the counter measure for the seeker swarms?” He asked.

Jane shifted and answered honestly. “Not yet.”

“Let’s hope he works well under pressure. There is something else you should know,” He said as Jane was about to end the call. “One of your former crew, Kaidan Alenko, is stationed on Horizon.”

Annabeth nearly gave herself away with that comment. Why would Kaidan be out on Horizon? She knew that he was on a classified mission and that the Alliance was trying to help shore up the colonies out in the Terminus but it seemed strange that Kaidan would be there. Also, it seemed very convenient that Kaidan just happened to be on the planet that was potentially being attacked. It was too much to be coincidence but that would have to wait for later. They needed to get to Horizon.

The moment that she stepped off the QEC, Jane order Annabeth to go and set course so that she could go talk to Mordin. Annabeth did as she was told but didn’t like it. She had been about to approach Jane on taking some shore leave before TIM called but now they didn’t have time. Jane had been going basically non-stop since she came back and the team was starting to take a beating as well. Miranda was stressed, Jacob seemed agitated about something, the crew was bogged down and worried and that wasn’t even including the rest of the ground team. Zaeed was itching to get to Zorya, Garrus was getting more agitated about his lack of progress with Sidonis and Grunt seemed to be more agitated the longer he was with them even though he had been on a few the smaller mercenary missions. They needed a break just as much as Jane. Annabeth knew that the moment they got back after Horizon she would have to talk to Jane about slowing down. The team didn’t really trust each other and they barely spoke to anyone other than Annabeth and Jane.

Things needed to change.

\--

They were ten minutes out from Horizon so Jane had everyone meet in the comm room. “Annie, did you find any armor for Jack?” She asked as everyone settled down.

“Yes, though I don’t think she is happy about it.” Annabeth said looking over at the other woman. Jack glared at her but didn’t say anything; she knew that if she wanted to be on the ground team she would have to wear armor.

Jane nodded then continued. “Okay then, Annie, Garrus, Jack, Grunt, Miranda, Mordin and I will be hitting the ground. Zaeed, Jacob and Kasumi, I want you on ship in full gear in case anyone tries to board us. Understood?” She said and everyone nodded their agreement and headed to off in the directions they needed to go.

The shuttle ride down took no time at all. They landed on the outer edge of the settlement and could see a swarm of the seekers heading their way. “Mordin, this bug replant will work, right?” Annabeth asked as they started moving forward.

“In theory.” He replied and was met with several groans.

“Well at least if it doesn’t work you’re going down with us.” She replied.

Grunt chuckled at that but the rest of the group remained focused on the task at hand. They made their way forward into the colony with Annabeth in the lead, Grunt on her left, Jack on her right, Miranda and Mordin a few feet back with Jane and Garrus taking up the rear. It was a smart formation having the heavy hitters up front, long range in back and cover fire and medics in the middle.

The moment that they hit Collector resistance they fell without fuss. Grunt running into the fray, Jack throwing her biotics at anything that moved and Annabeth charging from target to target knowing that Jane and Garrus were following her movements. Annabeth couldn’t help the wicked smile that covered her face; it was so nice to have back up again.

\--

“Why hello…” Annabeth said as she bent down and picked up a weapon that a Collector had dropped.

Jane stepped up beside her as she inspected the weapon. “Annie, I know you like guns but please be careful with that thing… I would really hate for it to blow up in your face.” Jane said as Annabeth started to sight the new weapon.

“Awe… come on J, aren’t you the least bit curious?” Annabeth asks as her sister rolls her eyes.

“Fine but if blows up in your face there is no one to blame but yourself.” She replied shaking her head.

Annabeth just smiled as they continued to make their way through the compound. They came across humans frozen to the spot and the only indication that they were a live was the fear in their eyes. When the colonists saw the group moving through the area their looks went from fear to confusion and then relief as if they would have the answers. Mordin stopped and ran some scans and informed the group that the colonists were in perfect health and just in a state of paralyses. He concluded that they would be fine and there was nothing they could do until the paralysis wore off.

As they moved more and more Collector resistance came with even more husks. Annabeth wished that there were no husks, they were creepy and gross the first time she dealt with them and even worse now. They were slightly different from the ones back on Eden Prime but Annabeth was just happy there weren’t any dragon’s teeth around.

The fight was going well but soon a voice boomed out over the battle field. “Assuming direct control.”

Annabeth swung around to face the creepy voice to find a glowing gold Collector targeting Jane. “What the fuck is that!?” Jack yelled as more drones kept coming at them.

“I have no idea, keep the others busy. I’m going to go help J.” Annabeth said and Jack gave a nod before rushing into the fray.

“Garrus cover the others, I’ll help J.” She said as she charged the glowing bastard.

 _‘Copy that.’_ Garrus said as she sent a nova that should have at very least had the thing off balance but it seemed not to even notice.

“You will know pain, Shepard.” It said as Annabeth ran for cover. She turned just in time to see the thing send dark energy towards Jane but she was able to dive into different cover. “We are the Harbinger of your perfection.” It said as it threw another biotic attack.

Annabeth had had enough of that so she grabbed her new Collector weapon to see what it could do. It took her only seconds to aim and fire the thing but it was different then what she was expecting. It wasn’t just a normal Collector gun but a particle beam that killed the glowing thing in moments.

Annabeth lowered the weapon when the Collector disintegrated and looked at her new weapon. “I love this thing!” She said and kissed it before throwing herself back into the fight.

 _‘Nice shooting Annie but I think it’s time we talk about your love life if a gun is what does it for you.’_ Jane’s said as more drones made their way to the battle field.

 _‘Yeah I wasn’t going to say anything but Grizz seemed very sad that you were not there for him when we went to Afterlife.’_ Garrus pipped up and Annabeth could hear the disapproval in the growl he was trying to hide.

Annabeth laughed. “Garrus, Grizz is a fun time, not as fun as some others I know but a fun time none the less. And J, I think my love of guns is appropriate. They save my life all the time and I will show them the love and care that they deserve.”

She heard both Jane and Garrus chuckle but it was Miranda who responded. _‘Not that this conversation isn’t_ interesting _I think we should be more focused on the task at hand.’_ She said in a chastising tone.

 _‘Why can’t we do both?’_ Jane asked as Annabeth ran to better cover and found herself beside a huffing and puffing Grunt.

“You all talk too much.” He huffed as Annabeth applied some Medi-gel to his arm.

“And you don’t take cover enough. Tell us when you’re hit, you stubborn ass so we can cover you.” Annabeth replied giving him a glaring look. He just grunted in return before charging back out into the field.

 _‘Who is the most fun?’_ Jack asked as if nothing else had happened. Annabeth saw her across the field and sent her a smile.

“Sparatus.” She replied which was met with Jane and Garrus both almost falling out of the sniper perches, Miranda and Jack’s “Who” along with Mordin’s “The Turian Councillor?” Annabeth laughed and threw the last Collector into a wall as Grunt shot it in the chest.

All of them moved over to a large door and while Jane started to hack the controls she asked what Annabeth knew was coming. “So, you have stayed in contact with Sparatus then?”

Annabeth smiled, she knew that Jane was probably more questioning how she had stayed in such close contact with the Councillor after the Council denied the existence of the Reapers. Annabeth shrugged her shoulders even though Jane couldn’t see her. “Yeah… nothing serious, we hooked up a couple time and after one really tense argument we spared and I think you know how that goes.” Annabeth couldn’t hide the evil grin on her face even if she wanted to. Both Annabeth and Sparatus knew the score, no strings attached stress release, nothing more but she knew people wouldn’t approve. That’s why they made sure they were places where there were no cameras… the Hierarchy and Humanity would lose their minds if they knew that the two were casual partners.

Garrus shook his head. “You cease to amaze me, Jackson.” He said as Jane got the door open.

“What? Turians are the best for casual sex; you’re so open to it and well… let’s just say your anatomy is well worth it.” She replied sending Garrus a wink as they moved into the room.

“Humph… I did not need to know that.” Grunt said as everyone else seemed to choke.

“Hmm… fascinating… preference to Turian male genitalia could be for many reasons. If allowed to, studying such a unique coupling would make for an interesting research paper.” Mordin said absently while scouting the room.

In unison, Annabeth, Jane and Garrus all but yelled, “No!” at the Salarian who merely shrugged and continued to move with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

They closed the main door once everyone was inside and started to check over weapons and wounds. Other than a few bumps and scratches everyone was doing alright. The gunshot wound Grunt had received earlier was already starting to heal but Annabeth added a bit more Medi-gel much to the chagrin of the Krogan.

While they tended to their wound they found a colonist hiding in the room. He was an older man who seemed to have no love for the Alliance but was very helpful when it came to giving them information. He told them about the defence canons which were a plus; the downside was that they needed calibrating. He also confirmed that Kaidan had been on planet which only made Annabeth, Jane and Garrus more motivated. The others not having known Alenko didn’t really change in their charge but the other three were more determined than ever.

\--

They had just taken down the last golden bastard of the most recent wave when Annabeth turned to Garrus who happened to be beside her. “I think you may have competition. That Harbinger sounds like he wants J bad.” She said jabbing him in the ribs.

Garrus growled at her. “Over my dead body.” He replied quietly so only she could hear. Annabeth chucked but nodded her agreement; Harbinger wouldn’t lay a hand on Jane if she could help it.

The next wave came with a surprise; a tick like creature with husk heads inside its mouth like hole and had the strongest particle beam Annabeth had ever seen. Jane ordered Miranda and Grunt to handle the drones while everyone else was to focus on the tick. Jane yelled over the comms to EDI who informed them she needed more time so they were left to face the damned thing without the big guns.

Annabeth switched her shotgun out to her new collector weapon and started blasting the thing. The only problem was that made her the prime target. “Jack, warp that thing not my count.” Annabeth yelled into the comm as she dove for new cover. “Three… two… one… now!”

Both women sent powerful warps towards the beast at the same time as Jane and Garrus sent overloads and Mordin sent out an incinerate attack causing the beast major damage. Both Annabeth and Jane grabbed their heavy weapons and finished off the tick just in time for EDI to get the guns up and running.

The moment the cannons started firing the Collector ship started to take off. There was nothing that the group could do as they watch the ship leave with half the colony on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh things are starting to get more fun to write now! After Horizon things become less mission to mission and more about the in between so don't you worry!!


	15. Chapter 15 (Jane)

The colonist they met earlier came running past them. “No, don’t let them get away!” He said as he ran towards the takeoff site.

Jane watched the man as the guilt clung to her. “There’s nothing we can do. They’re gone.” She told him as she watched the ship leave orbit. She knew her voice came out a bit harsher then she was expecting but it was the truth. They were gone.

“Half the colony is in there.” He paced and listed off several people who were now gone. “Do something!” He demanded.

“I didn’t want it to end this way, I did what I could.” Jane replied and she felt Annie place a hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t feel it but the pressure was enough to know that Annie felt just a broken up about the colonists as she did.

“More than most, Shepard.” Garrus said on her other side with sad sort of trill. She could feel his eyes on her but she couldn’t look, she would fall apart if she looked.

“Shepard?” The colonists said as he turned to face them. “Wait… I know that name. Sure, I remember you; you’re some big Alliance hero.” He said with an edge of disappointment in his voice.

“Captain Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, the first Human Spectre, Savour of the Citadel.” A familiar voice stated as Kaidan Alenko came from around some creates. “You’re in the presence of a legend Delan and a ghost.” He said looking towards the group of people. He seemed to focus solely on her which wasn’t a surprise; she was supposed to be dead.

“All the good people we lost and you get left behind, figures. Screw this; I’m done with you Alliance types.” Delan said and quickly walked away. Jane wasn’t happy about what had happened but she was glad to see him leave. He was a bit of an ass and she didn’t want to have to deal with that right now. She was already upset and if he stayed and started to throw out rude comments it would make her snap.

Kaidan made his way forward and stuck out a hand with a small smile on his face. “I thought you were dead Captain. We all did.” Jane was a bit surprised to hear the hint of anger in his voice. As long as she had known the man he didn’t really get angry.

“You don’t sound too happy to see me. Something bothering you Kaidan?” Jane asked. It was a stupid question she knew, half a colony disappeared on his watch, of course he was upset but she wasn’t expecting the answer he gave.

“Yeah something is bothering me. I spent the last two years believing you were dead. I would have followed you anywhere Captain. Thinking you were gone was like losing a limb, why didn’t you try and contact me? Why didn’t you let me know you were alive?” His tone was so angry that Jane was getting angry in return.

“Not my choice. I spent the last two years in some kind of coma while Cerberus rebuilt me.” She replied trying to keep her voice neutral.

Before Kaidan could say anything, Annie stepped forward. “I tried to message you when I found out but your mission was classified, no communication.” She said as Kaidan turned his glare on her taking a step back from them.

“You’re with Cerberus now, Garrus to.” He said as he noticed the Turian for the first time. “I can’t believe the reports were right.”

“Reports? You mean you already knew?” Garrus asked stepping up beside Jane and she could feel him vibrating. She may not have been able to hear his vocalization but she could tell that her Turian wasn’t happy with what Kaidan was saying.

“Alliance intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing Human colonies. I got a tip that this colony might be the next one to get hit. Anderson stonewalled me but there were rumors that you weren’t dead. That you were working for the enemy.” Kaidan stated a bit calmer now that he had three people facing him versus just the one.

Jane took a breath but answered honestly. “Our colonies are disappearing; the Alliance turned its back on them. Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about it.” She told him. The only reason she was working with Cerberus was because no one else was willing to help. Both the Council and the Alliance had their heads up their asses so she chose to work with the lesser of the evils to hopefully find a way to make things better.

“You can’t really believe that, we both know what Cerberus is like, what they are capable of.” He basically spat at her. “I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive I never expected anything like this. You have turned your back on everything we stood for.”

Jane felt like she had been slapped in the face. Of course, she knew what Cerberus was. She hated the fact that she had to go through them to get the job done but to say she turned her back on everything would be an overstatement. She was saved from having to respond when Annie answered his cruel remark.

“Kaidan, I know what Cerberus has done but J has a point. I spent the last two years trying to get the Alliance to do something and what have they done other than smear her name. Calling her visions of the Reapers nothing more than hallucinations! I have tried getting them to act and they haven’t even given me the time of day for it. Hell, they purposely separated us all so we couldn’t cause a stir. What are we supposed to do?” Annie asked him calmer then Jane could think possible right now.

Jane knew Annie well enough to know that Kaidan was treading on thin ice. It was one thing to question Cerberus but Annie was very protective of Jane just like Jane was protective of her. “I want to believe her Jackson but I don’t trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of a Reaper to manipulate Shepard and you are so scared to be alone and lead that you can’t see around Cerberus’s plans. Cerberus could be working with the Collectors and you wouldn’t even know it.” Kaidan threw back and both Jane and Annie became very still.

To her surprise once again it was Grunt who stepped closer and growled at him. “Watch yourself, Human.” He said with a glare that would have most people running for the hills but Annie had stepped in front of the Krogan to stop him from causing Kaidan harm.

Jane was livid with him. How dare he say not only what he said about her but what he said about Annie was going too far. “You’re letting their past get in the way of seeing the facts.” She said coldly.

To his credit he didn’t even flinch at her tone, he just kept on trucking with his bad attitude. “Maybe, or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe you’re the one not thinking straight. You’ve changed, but I still know where my loyalties lie. I am an _Alliance_ soldier, always will be. I have to report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not.” He said and Jane watched him turn and walk way. She had a brief moment of thinking of asking him to join them but after what he said to Annie, there was no way.

Jane waited until he was gone to look at Annie and the look of utter heart break and betrayal was evident in her eyes. Kaidan had just lost a friend he would never get back with what he had just done and he didn’t even know it. Jane now wished she had punched him for what he had said but it was too late now, now all they had left to do was leave before the Alliance got there.

“Joker, get the shuttle to pick us up. I’ve had enough of this colony.” She radioed before turning and heading towards the LZ, Horizon was no longer a beautiful place and never would be again.

\--

“EDI, where is Annie?” Jane asked the AI after she finished her talk with TIM. She had been furious with him for letting it slip that she was back and endangering Alenko’s life but she was still too mad at Alenko to really put all of her anger into the fight.

 _‘Jackson is currently in the Port Observation room with Miss Goto and Mr. Vakarian.’_ EDI informed her as Jane got into the lift. _‘Jackson wanted me to inform you that she set course for the Citadel, she said that the team needed shore leave and if you argued she would get Dr. Chakwas involved.’_

Jane was slightly taken aback that Annie had made that decision without talking to her but if Annie thought that the team needed shore leave then the team needed shore leave. It was humours that she was threatening Jane with Chakwas but it was a solid threat. If Chakwas wanted Jane to take shore leave she would sedate her if need be and Jane really didn’t want that.

“Thank you, EDI.” Jane replied as the elevator opened onto the crew deck.

Jane made her way to Port Observation where she found both Garrus and Annie seated at the bar with Kasumi pouring the drinks. She could tell form the look on the other two’s faces that they were concerned for the woman who was still in her armor.

By the time Jane made it across the room Annie had already taken two shots of straight Asari whiskey. “Hit me.” She said as she slammed her shot glass down for Kasumi to refill.

“Are you sure? That’s your seventh shot and you have only been here five minutes.” Kasumi asked as she looked at Jane. Jane didn’t know if she was happy that Annie was becoming good friends with the thief or not but right now she was grateful that Kasumi was looking out for her.

Garrus shifted his body to the side so that he could see both Annie and Jane as he talked. “She’s right Annabeth, you need to slow down. I know you are a biotic but the alcohol will hit you soon and you can’t say we didn’t warn you.” He said bumping her shoulder.

Annie just grunted and grabbed the bottle from Kasumi and refiled her shot glass. Kasumi, not being one to allow such behaviour, took the bottle back once Annie was done pouring. Jane shook her head and moved in behind the bar beside Kasumi and looked at her sister. She could see the miserable look on her face and Jane couldn’t help but think that if it wasn’t for her concern for Annie, she would probably be doing the same thing. What Alenko had said was too much. She could have handled him being suspicious of her being back but to call her a trader. That was ridiculous but to say what he said to Annie was completely uncalled for.

As she studied her sister who went for another shot, Jane pulled out her own shot glass and Kasumi filled it with the same Asari whisky. Annie finally looked up and met Jane’s eyes and the look of betrayal was so clear that Jane just tapped her shot glass to hers and downed the drink. Both Kasumi and Garrus looked at her but Jane shook her head, indicating that she knew what she was doing.

Not long after, Jack, Zaeed and Grunt showed up and everyone moved to the couches and stared to mingle amongst themselves. This left Jane and Annie alone at the bar. “Hey,” Jane said after they finished then fifth shot together.

Annie looked up and gave her a small smile. “I’ll be fine J.” She stated before shaking her head and smiling a bit more genuinely. “So I was thinking we should start up our weekly movie nights again.”

Jane could see that Annie needed to change the subject and talk about something else so she allowed the change of topic. “Sure, what brought this on?” She asked curiously. Jane had liked their weekly movie nights back on the original Normandy and had to admit that she missed them. It was a fun way to bring the crew together and it was always entertaining to see who chose what.

Annie shrugged. “Well if we are going on this mission I think it best we bond a little with the crew, no? I mean this is the first time we have all been in the same room other than debriefs and we are still missing Miranda and Jacob let alone the rest of the crew. They may be Cerberus but we still need to trust they have our back.” Annie stated like it should have been obvious.

It was true that Jane just saw the crew as crew and treated them as such. She rarely spoke to them outside of work and she could see Annie and a point. Jane normally opened up to her crew but since she came back she had been extremely closed off to everyone except Annie and Garrus. Sure she still did her rounds but she held everyone at an arm’s length. Annie had been the one to actually try and bond with the crew and she could see it in their eyes. Everyone seemed to see Annie as a fiend, more than their Commanding officer and if Jane wanted this to actually be her crew and not a Cerberus show she would have to change her way of approaching the crew.

“I see your point.” She said as she looked down at her Omni-tool and typed a quick message to all crew.

Across the room she heard everyone’s Omni-tools ping and she watched as everyone looked at the message she sent. Annie looked at it and immediately started to laugh.

“You waste no time I see.” She replied as she started setting up more glasses.

Soon every off-duty member of the crew was filtering into the room to collect drinks as Annie, Kasumi and Jack worked on carrying the booze and glasses out into the mess so that there was more room for everyone. Kasumi linked up her Omni-tool to the ship speakers so that music filtered out into the room to create a nice calm and fun ambience. At some point Annie disappeared for a few minutes and when she returned she was freshly showered and in a pair of jeans and a tank-top.

“Hope you don’t mind but I used your shower. I didn’t want to have to traps through here with the party going on.” She said as she walked up to Jane and Garrus who were getting themselves another drink.

Jane just shrugged. She really didn’t mind and it was good to see Annie starting to relax. It was funny to see the crew letting loose a bit; it didn’t really hit Jane how hard she had been driving everyone until she saw the party goers relaxing and chatting with each other. She was even surprised to see Miranda and Jacob come out and have a drink.

As the night went on and more drinks were had Jane noticed some of the crew sneaking off with each other thinking that they were being discrete. Jane had to stifle a laugh at the one couple as they snuck away, there were rumors flying that they were dating since the first day aboard and it seemed that the rumors at least had some merit to them. What was really interesting, however, was watching Jacob. He seemed to be following Annie around, laughing at all her jokes and siding with her in all arguments and Jane couldn’t help but think it was odd.

Not that Annie wasn’t gorgeous, she normally had men falling at her feet, but it seemed strange that Jacob was so… obvious about it. Jane reflected on every interaction that she seen of the two when she realized what Annie’s theory must be and started to giggle.

Jane was sitting at a table with Garrus, Joker, Chakwas, Zaeed and Kasumi who all immediately stopped what they were talking about and looked at her.

“Something funny, Captain?” Joker asked, his eyebrows rising as she continued to giggle. Joker rarely left the pilots chair other than to sleep or eat and Jane was happy to see him out and enjoying himself.

“No,” she said as she tried to gain control of herself again. “Just figured out Annie’s theory and think she is right.” She smiled around the group.

“Care to share?” Garrus asked as he leaned closer with a soft purr that normally got her talking.

She shook her head a bit, “Nope. I want to see how this plays out.” She said and saw the confused looks everyone was giving her. She waved her hand dismissively at the group but broke out into more giggles as Annie, Grunt and Jacob joined them.

Annie looked at her a moment with confusion before turning to Garrus. “You broke her.” She said causing Jane to laugh even harder.

Garrus just shook his head before replying. “Not me, you. Something about the theory you have.” He said and realization dawned across Annie’s face before she too broke into laughter.

“Right!?” Annie said clearly talking to Jane who just nodded and continued to laugh.

The others seemed completely lost and started their own conversation but Garrus was looking between the two determined to figure it out. After regain some control, Jane lead over and told Garrus that she would tell him later which seemed to satisfy him.

Eventually, Jane order for everyone to clean up and head to bed. It was late into the night cycle and she needed everyone to alert for the next shift. Even though they were heading to the Citadel she still had EDI scanning plants for resources; that sometimes lead to finding hidden merc bases which were always fun to take out but if they did come across one then they would need at least some of the ground team to be functional. Everyone left without complaint as Garrus and Jane made their way to the loft. The elevator door had barely closed before Garrus had her pressed against the wall and for the first time Jane wished that the elevator moved slower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horizon it done! Now on to some fun with side missions and some in between moments!! :)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who is reading and left kodus and comments! I love hearing what you think and promise that the next chapter won't take as long!!


	16. Chapter 16 (Garrus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ahead! NSFW just a heads up ;)

The moment the elevator door opened, Garrus slid his hands from Jane’s waist down around her ass and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved them into their cabin. Garrus hadn’t even been aboard a full day before Jane was calling it their cabin instead of hers; he had been both humbled and honored that she had chosen him to be her lover and partner.

Garrus quickly made his way from the lift to the bed, careful not to trip while going down the too small stairs. He laid Jane down before straightening to remove his clothes. Jane did the same and Garrus tried to keep his eyes on her at all times not wanting to miss a single moment of it. Jane must have seen his predatory gaze because soon she was not only removing her clothes but making a show of it. She slowly opened one button at a time of her blue blouse, exposing her skin one inch at a time.

She moved her hands seductively over her body and Garrus couldn’t stop the low growl that escaped him even if he wanted to. At hearing him, Jane’s eyes lit up and continued her painstakingly slow show and Garrus forgot about undressing himself. He was stuck watching her, frozen in time, as she removed all but her bra and panties.

Once down to the last two pieces of cloth she crawled towards him, her eyes never leaving his as she straightened and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest. That was enough for him to shake him from his trance; he pounced as he ripped off his clothing not caring that he would need to buy more casuals once they reached the Citadel. He needed her now. Garrus heard her giggle as he basically threw himself at her but those giggles quickly turned to moans as he licked at her neck.

Knowing that he needed to warm her up before plunging into her, his one hand slid down her toned body and under her panties to find the bundle of nerves that made her quake. His knuckle moved in slow circular motions, avoiding direct contact but getting her worked up all the same.

“Garrus.” She gasped as he moved his mouth to cover hers. He loved hearing her pant his name, it drove him wild but the sensation of their tongues dancing together was pure ecstasy.

As they kissed, Jane’s hands were not idle as one moved to stroke his already emerging member and the other caressed the sweet spot under his fringe. He gasped as her soft, too many fingered hand stroked his member slowly and in time with his movements on her; he growled, ripping her panties off and lined himself up.

Before entering her he leaned forward and placed his brow plates to her forehead and locked eyes. Every instinct wanted him to plunge into her fast and hard but not this time. This time he wanted to be slow and show her how much she meant to him. This wasn’t just stress relief or sex for fun, no this was him and her, showing each other what they mean to each other.

Garrus kept the pace slow and steady but he could tell that Jane wanted faster as she bucked her hips. He couldn’t allow that so he used one hand to hold her in place and nipped at her lips in reprimand as he continued his slow pace. Garrus wove his free hand underneath Jane’s back and unclipped her bra freeing her breasts. Since their first encounter Garrus had become quite good at this and found it quite satisfying to watch her breast bounce with their pace.

Taking his brow from her forehead, Garrus used his long dextrous tongue to suckle on the nubs at the end of her soft mounts. Jane’s gasps and groans grew louder and louder as he continued working her body over and eventually she started to beg for him. He loved that he could do this too her, he was the only one to see her like this, vulnerable and at his mercy.

Finally he relented, he pulled out of her completely and she wined at the loss of contact before he flipped her over and raised her up onto her knees so he could plunge into her hard and fast. She turned her head to scream into her pillow trying to muffle the noise but Garrus didn’t like that. He leaned over her grabbing a fist full of hair and pulled her head back enough to whisper into her ear. “Let me hear you, Jane.” And she obliged.

It didn’t take long before he felt the building of pressure behind his plates, knowing he was close. He slid one hand under her to circle her clit as he leaned over her and placed her neck in his mouth to keep her from moving. Moments later he felt her climax grip his length and he pumped into her a couple more times before following her.

Both collapsed onto the bed and Garrus mad sure not to crush her under his weight. Still seated inside her opening Garrus rolled them onto their side and held her close. They were exhausted after what happened on Horizon so they both knew that they wouldn’t be up for an all-night session but Garrus wanted to stay as close to her as possible, even if that meant staying berried in her as they slept.

Jane let out a content sigh as she interlocked their fingers. “I love you, Garrus.” She said as she turned her head and planted a kiss on his good mandible.

“I love you too, Jane.” He replied nuzzling his face into her hair. The giggle this caused was worth every second of contact and Garrus would give up everything to spend the rest of his life right here in this moment.

While they had been on Horizon, Garrus had been concerned for Jane constantly after the glowing _thing_ started appearing. It seemed fixated on her, either aiming for her with its dark energy or throwing taunts. If Jane was out of reach it would then aim for Annabeth, the next biggest threat, but that was not nearly as much but it still bothered him. The more he thought about it the tighter he held the human now lying content in his arms. He would never again allow her anywhere without him if he could help it.

Jane’s giggle brought him out of his dark thoughts as her walls contracted around his member. He had to stifle the moan that wanted to escape his throat. “What’s so funny?” He asked licking behind ear in retaliation.

Exposing her neck more as she moaned Jane leaned into him as much as she could. “Just thinking about Annie’s theory.” She replied in a sleepy yet seductive tone.

Garrus ran his talons down her side as he purred into her ear. “Oh? Care to share with me, my love?” He asked and was rewarded with a smile as her face flushed with colour.

“I think that TIM made it apart of Jacob and Miranda’s assignment to pull me and Annie onto Cerberus’s side.” She said as she moved away from him and he slid out of her. He didn’t like it but he didn’t say anything as she turned to face him and pull in close. “I think his plan was to have Jacob romance me.” She states and pauses hearing him growl as he pulls her closer.

 _No_ , Garrus would rip the Cerberus operative limb to limb if he even tried. Jane chuckled as she laid a hand over his injured face. “Shush my love. Don’t worry; he would have no chance at winning me over even without you.” She assured him. “Besides, he isn’t my type.” She winked and he felt he chest swell as his duel tones sang his love for her.

“Anyway, after we found you and Annie let the cat out of the bag with us being a couple, Jacob has seemingly switched to trying to get Annie’s attention. Now, when I look back at everything so far it all points to Jacob and Miranda pushing for us to trust Jacob. I mean, Annie is Annie so she will be fine but I find it funny that TIM thinks that that work.” She pauses to run one of her hands through her hair. “I mean, when Annie joined both Miranda and Jacob seemed pissed about it but after our relationship was announced they soon seemed pleased that Annie was here. It’s like they really think that they can manipulate me or her into seeing Cerberus as anything more than a tool for us to use.” She finished as her eyes came to meet his for the first time since she started her little rant.

Garrus leans his head forward so that his brow plate rested on her forehead. He knew that the Illusive Man was a tricky bastard but to go as far as ordering an Operative to try and seduce Jane was going a bit far. But to go after Annabeth next, _ridiculous_. Garrus knew that Annabeth would be fine but the idea set him even more on edge after everything that happened today. First Harbinger and his taunts then Alenko and his cowardly words and lastly the Illusive Man and his plan to use them as bait to lure out the collectors; no, this had all been too much.

As he stared into Jane’s eyes, he could see that she was concerned and confused. He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better so he did what he normally did when he didn’t have a clue. “Don’t worry, once Wrex finds out, Cerberus and Jacob will be running for the hills.” He joked and was rewarded with a laugh.

“Yeah,” she says between breaths, “I can see it now. Jacob running for his life as Wrex sets a pack of varren on him.”

Garrus chuckled, picturing the scene she described and it wasn’t totally out of the question. “Yes, I could see Wrex doing that.” He replied and could see that the look of concern and tension has left her and he was pleased. Happy that he was able to comfort her even if it is only temporarily. “Let’s get some sleep. Knowing us, even on the way to the Citadel we will find something that will require our attention.”

Jane smiled at him and nodded before planting a kiss on his nasal plate. “Good night, Garrus.” She said as she nuzzled into him.

“Good night, Jane.” He purred as he closed his eyes, happy to hold her as they both fell into peaceful sleep.

\--

Garrus was regretting saying anything the night before, maybe if he hadn’t of said anything he wouldn’t be on the ground now with Annabeth, Jane and Jack taking out Blue Suns. After cleaning up the mercs on Omega, Garrus was hoping to run into less of the bastards but it seemed where ever they went they were running into Blue Suns, Eclipse or Blood Pack. All Garrus could think was he didn’t even make a dent. Sure Omega got a cleanup but there were still lots of mercenaries to take their place.

 _‘Garrus, send an overload to the Turian in the very far left corner.’_ Annabeth says quietly into the comm snapping him out of his thoughts. He doesn’t ask questions and does as he is instructed.

The moment the Overload hit the Turian, Annabeth was right on top of him after biotically charging across the massive room. He should have known she was going to do something along those lines but it was too late to say anything now as he lined up shots to cover her. The plan worked well over all since now the mercs were stuck in cross fire but it still frustrated him that she charged without thinking. Having both Annabeth and Jack on the ground at the same time was both smart and dangerous since both were somewhat unpredictable but they seemed to read each other quite well. As Annabeth had charged, Jack sent a powerful shockwave into the group, throwing them like rag dolls.

Garrus had to admit it was an amusing sight and he was glad that he wasn’t on Jack’s list of people she wanted to kill. He knew that Miranda was a though woman but Jack was a deadly enemy and if she didn’t watch herself the self-appointed XO would be on the receiving end of Jack’s wrath.

Once the room was clear they had one last room left to check. They had left a path of dead mercs behind them and their scans showed that the room was empty but they weren’t taking any chances. Jane ordered Jack and him to guard the door while she and Annabeth moved into the room.

A few minutes later he heard Annabeth’s voice, not loud enough to hear what she said but enough to get the tone. She sounded annoyed which caused him to turn just in time to see Annabeth place a hand on Jane’s arm just as green light shot towards them. Both women were picked up and encased in green light and Garrus knew instantly what was happening.

“Joker! Send the Shuttle with Mordin, Karin and Miranda, now!” He barked before turning to Jack. “Watch the door.” He said running into the room.

Jack didn’t questions him once she saw what was happening and Joke replied telling him that the shuttle was three minutes out. Garrus didn’t know how long they were suspended in the air but he caught them both as they fell. Jane opened her eyes and he could see that she was okay, drowsy and a bit confused but fine. Annabeth, however, was out cold. He quickly laid them both down, Jane protested but he sent her a look which must have been harsher then he was expecting because she flinched.

“I’ll just lay down then.” She said as Chakwas and the rest of the team came sweeping into the room.

“What happened?” Chakwas asked as she moved over to Annabeth first since she was unresponsive.

Garrus looked at her then glared over to the pyramid and then back to Chakwas. “Prothean artifact.” Was all he said and it was enough for her. Both Chakwas and Mordin were looking after Annabeth as Miranda took a look at Jane.

Miranda nodded and assured them both that Jane was fine before moving over to Annabeth. It was clear that something was wrong because all three Doctors had concerned looks on their faces. Before any of them could ask what was wrong they grabbed Annabeth and put her on then mass effect stretcher and ran for the shuttle. Garrus not trusting that Jane could walk quickly scooped her up and ran after them as Jack covered their retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prothean shit always causes problems! Damn Protheans! Annabeth is all injured and such now... what will happen!?
> 
> Anyway enough of my crazy talk! Hope you all are enjoying the story and please feel free to leave comments with suggestions of what you might like to see or if there is something that you think needs clarifying! I love to hear from you :)


	17. Chapter 17 (Miranda)

Miranda was thankful that both Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Solus were there to help with Jackson’s condition. She had never seen anything like it; Jackson’s brain activity was off the charts and her biotic amp was fried all to hell.

The moment they got back to the Normandy they rushed her straight into surgery and Miranda was happy that Cerberus had put in a full bay instead of the small field Med-bay that the original Normandy had. They had to move quickly, with everything that was happening in her mind, Jackson was at risk for becoming brain dead.

The three Doctors spent an hour in surgery after kicking everyone else out of the Med-bay. Miranda knew that Jackson had made an impression on people but she didn’t realize how far her reach went until then. Almost every member of the crew was sitting out in the mess waiting on word of Jackson’s condition; Miranda and Jacob would really have to work on getting her on board with Cerberus or the Illusive Man would be pissed. If Jackson was this influential than they needed her on their side if they were ever going to get Shepard to believe in their cause.

The surgery took longer than any of them would like to admit but after getting into it, Miranda concluded that Jackson’s amp was completely done for. There was no way that they could salvage it and the other two agreed but the only spar amp they had on board was the new experimental L5x implant that was sent to the ship for Miranda to take a look at. Unfortunately it was their only option so Miranda had the job of going to tell the Captain the news.

After finding out that Shepard was indeed alive, Jackson switched her power of attorney over to the woman and Miranda wasn’t surprised that Jackson was Shepard’s. Since the procedure for replacing amps was high risk they needed to at least inform Shepard. If they did nothing then Jackson would more than likely not be able to recover.

Miranda exited the Med-bay and was immediately confronted with an upset Captain along with the rest of the ground crew.

“How is she?” Shepard asked and Miranda had to take a quick moment to collect herself before replying.

“Whatever that artifact did, it caused Jackson to go into a similar state that you went into after Eden Prime but with one major difference. Jackson is a biotic; whatever the artifact does to the mind it was powerful enough to damage Jackson’s biotic implant.” She paused as she thought of how to approach this next piece of information. “Here is where the problem lies, if we don’t do anything there is a very high probability that Jackson will not recover. With the damage to the amp and whatever the artifact did it will be too hard for her mind to cope with what is happening. That leaves us with two choices. One being we remove her amp and let her heal but she would never be able to use her biotics safely again or we put in a new amp. It’s dangerous but both Mordin and Chakwas agree that this would be our best option, however, the only spare amp we have is the new experimental L5x which was sent for me for study before we started to run test groups. I was about to approve it and send it back but I think Jackson is in more need of it then the lab. But it’s your choice Captain.” Miranda finished hoping that she didn’t simplify things too much.

Shepard seemed to take a minute to process everything while the rest of the room stayed in complete silence. If Miranda didn’t know better she would have thought that it was just the two of them. “Do it.” She said and Miranda nodded and turned to head back into the Med-bay.

“Are you sure about this?” Miranda heard Vakarian ask with a concerned rumbling noise.

“Yes, Annie wouldn’t be Annie without her biotics and she would hate the idea of not trying.” Shepard’s response came as Miranda stepped back into the room and started to prep for another surgery. She was happy that Shepard had agreed to the L5x upgrade and was excited to see how Jackson would adjust to it but the fact that if this didn’t work she would have a very angry Illusive Man and crew to deal with which kind of muted the excitement.

\--

“You can go in and see her now, Shepard.” Chakwas told the Captain as Miranda headed towards the lift. She left both the Doctor and Salarian in charge of Jackson while she went to make a call to the Illusive Man.

Miranda was not looking forward to this conversation, she didn’t know how he would react to her using the only L5x implant and could only imagine that he would be unhappy. During Shepard’s reconstruction they had been toying with the idea of exposing her to element zero and using this exact implant but after consideration they decided that it was too dangerous and could have paternally changed Shepard’s mental state. If that had occurred then the whole project would have failed. After seeing the Captain fight, however, Miranda was happy they didn’t try the procedure. Shepard was already an unstoppable force without Biotics.

The Illusive Man was waiting for her the moment she stepped onto the QEC and she was surprised to see that she had his full attention. Normally he would be smoking while looking over a data pad or something but this time, nothing. Not even pacing but sitting there waiting for her report.

“Miranda, I heard that the Captain and Commander had an indent while on mission and that the Commander was injured; Care to explain?” He asked in a no nonsense tone that he used quiet often.

Miranda nodded and explained everything that had happened form the assault on the merc base to Jackson’s condition. The Illusive man sat silently the entire time studying her and even though she was a tough woman, his gaze was hard to sit under.

“She is currently stable in the Medical Bay and not expected to rouse for a few hours. According to Dr. Chakwas it took Shepard 15 hours to recover from the first Beacon on Eden Prime and from what Shepard has told us that artifact was something similar. I will inform you when she is awake and stable.” Miranda concluded her report making sure not to sound too hopeful that he would agree with her judgement.

“It’s unfortunate that the only implant we had is now unavailable to us for study but it presents us with an opportunity to see how affective it will be. I hope that Jackson pulls through. Well done Miss Lawson. Keep me informed.” He said dismissively.

Miranda was a bit shocked. She had expected a different reaction but she had to admit she was happy with the one she got. He wasn’t angry with her decision even though both knew that the likely hood of getting Jackson on their side was slime. The idea of studying the tech was apparently worth the sacrifice.

Miranda nodded and before she could end the transmission he spoke again. “One more thing before you go, I have a team searching for the one responsible for the attacks on our bases over the past several months and so far what they have found is disturbing. I believe you have heard of the criminal Natasha Romanoff.” He paused long enough for Miranda to nod.

She had heard rumors of the vigilante that most called a criminal and had to admit she was surprised that Romanoff was behind the attacks. From everything she had heard the vigilante was mostly into assassination and espionage than full assault type of person which made her nervous. If someone was so good at both, they would make a powerful enemy. It made sense why The Illusive Man found the information disturbing. One because whoever they were was amazing at covering their tracks, so amazing that Cerberus had even tried to pay the Shadow Broker for the information but he either wasn’t willing to work with them or he didn’t have anything which was cause for concern.

If he didn’t have anything, whoever they were was gifted at hiding and if he did have something and wasn’t willing to sell that meant that the Shadow broker was afraid of making them their enemy. Both were disconcerting.

The Illusive Man continued, pulling Miranda from her thoughts. “Whoever they are, they have been quiet the past few weeks on our front. That means she has either moved on for now, is dead or is planning something big. I don’t like the signs either way. Watch yourself Miranda; they could be planning on coming after Shepard for all we know.” He said giving her a final nod before shutting down the QEC.

Miranda wasn’t one to run from a fight but she hoped beyond all hope that whoever Natasha Romanoff was, they stayed as far away as possible. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with a one woman army. Shepard and Jackson were enough already.

\--

They had three days before they were to hit the Citadel and in those three days Miranda had been overrun with the amount of work she had. She had noticed that Jackson had been taking on some of the XO responsibilities but she never realized how much of the responsibilities. In those days she not only had to write reports for the Illusive Man and keep up with requisitions but now people came to her for all the small things too. Things that Miranda didn’t realize were a thing until Jackson wasn’t doing them. On top of her XO duties she also had to work with Dr. Chakwas to monitor Jackson’s health.

It only took Jackson 10 hours wake after surgery and Miranda and Chakwas had both been relieved that she seemed in perfect health. No memory loss, no pain besides a headache that she reported was no worse than another head she had ever had. Overall she was fine.

Miranda was the one to break the news to her about her new implant and was surprised that she wasn’t even upset that they had done it. Miranda had explained it the same way she had to Shepard and was happy that the Captain knew Jackson so well.

After they had a very intense argument with Jackson, Chakwas was able to convince the stubborn woman that she was to say out of the field and on light duty for at least the rest of the trip to the Citadel. Miranda had to admit she liked the woman’s fire but it was frustrating to argue with her.

Even on light duty the woman took up her regular role helping Miranda with the XO duties. The relief was quite welcome but this left Miranda feeling like she needed to apologize. When Jackson first came aboard she had told the woman to back off but now… well she was thankful to the woman and it was only fair that Miranda tell her.

“EDI, could you have Jackson come see me when she has a minute.” She said absently as she was typing up the last report to the Illusive Man.

‘ _She is on her way. Is there anything else I can assist you with?’_ EDI asked from above.

Miranda looked up as the doors to her room opened revealing the woman in question. “No that’s all, thank you EDI.”

 _‘Logging you out, Miss Lawson.’_ She replied and Miranda heard the small pop as the intercom turned off.

Jackson walked into the room and took a seat across from her. “You wanted to see me, Miranda.” She states and Miranda could see that the woman was tired. Even though she had been doing light work since she woke up it seemed that the woman hadn’t been sleeping well.

“Yes, I wanted to apologize to you. When you first came aboard I know that I was, shall we say less than thrilled. Since you have been aboard, however, you have been nothing but kind and helpful. When you were injured I realize how much you were helping me with my duties as Executive Office and I wanted to thank you.” Miranda told her as she tried not to shift uncomfortably. It wasn’t often that Miranda had to admit she was wrong nor that she needed help but here she was doing both.

Jackson gave her a big smile and shook her head. “Miranda, you don’t have to thank me. We are on the same team here and I don’t mind helping actually. With Jacob helping in the armory I have more free time then I’m used to so helping you out is the least I can do. You’re not alone, Miranda. Everyone here is willing to help out if need be… well, except maybe Jack. Best you two stay away from each other.” She said sending Miranda a wink.

Miranda actually laughed at that. “I wouldn’t ask for Jack’s help if she was the last one aboard the ship.” She stated as she shook her head. Miranda didn’t like the biotic but she did have to admit having her on the team was a good thing. She was very powerful and under Shepard and Jackson’s command she was a good tool to use.

Jackson smiled but shook her head. “I know you two don’t see eye to eye but would it kill you to try and get to know the woman. I mean, this mission is dangerous and there are no guaranties we will survive, I would hate to see either of you die because you can’t trust each other to watch each others backs.”

Miranda looked at the woman in front of her and was a bit surprised. The woman who hated Cerberus and told every one of the Cerberus crew that she didn’t trust the organization was talking about trusting a convict to have her back. “That sounds strange coming from you, Jackson. With how vocal you have been about Cerberus and all.”

She laughed at that. “I may not trust Cerberus or TIM but I do trust both you and Jacob to have my back out there. I mean hell; you did just save my life not too long ago.” She replied and Miranda had to pause and study her for a moment. She did have a point; there hadn’t been a moment in the field that Jackson or Shepard had questioned Miranda or Jacob covering them. It was only aboard the ship and discussions of Cerberus as a whole that they had a problem with.

“I see your point, Jackson. Speaking of saving your life, how do you feel? No offense… but you look like shit.” Miranda stated which caused a bark of laughter to escape the other woman.

“Yeah?” She replied rising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t surprise me. From what J and I have been able to figure out I got a complete download of the visions and the cipher J got from all the beacons not just the one at the dig site. That’s why we think it hit me so much harder. It couldn’t have just been because I am a biotic because Saren was a biotic and it didn’t have the same effect on him.” She stated as she held Miranda gaze before sighing and looking away. “It has given me nightmares, making it hard for me to sleep. I am trying to work through what is vision and what are real life memories.”

Miranda cocked her head to the side as she studied Jackson. Miranda knew that soldiers saw terrible things but it seemed like Jackson wasn’t talking about normal wear and tear on a soldier, it sounded more… personal.

Jackson shook her head as if trying to clear it before turning back to Miranda. “Oh well, I should be back in tip top shape in a few days.” She smiled before standing. “Remember what I said, Miranda. This mission is going to be hard and we may not come back. Don’t let petty arguments and misplaced anger be the reason you don’t return.” She said before turning and leaving.

After Jackson left, Miranda spent the next half hour considering what she said and realized the woman had a point. Maybe not about Jack but definitely about the potential of not coming back and she realized that she had a debt to repay. Not only that but she needed to make sure that Oriana was safe in case she didn’t return.

She had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biotic upgrade, Annabeth's undercover name being brought up and Miranda have a debt to repay! Things are getting fun!! lol :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys and getting opinions so don't hesitate to message me!
> 
> PS i will be taking the next week or so off of writing this fic until I can get some inspiration back! Please do not be alarmed because I do not plan on leaving this fic! I just need a small break!


End file.
